Stomach Tied In Knots
by Me A Genius
Summary: Paige been friends with Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily since middle school. And then Allison becomes friends with them. Allison makes them stop being friends with Paige. Will they become friends again or not since Allison passed away.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Taste of Regret **

_Paige McCullers has been friends with Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer since middle school they shared secrets with each other's always having sleep overs on the weekends now is summer time in a few weeks they will start high school. Allison Dilaurentis been living in Rosewood for a while now and Emily started having feelings for but never told anyone yet because she doesn't want her friends to think she is a freak. When Allison became friends with them she didn't like Paige at all Allison will always come up with a lie saying not to include Paige when they go out and have fun as the queen bee Allison always had the last words. _

_Paige has feelings for Emily but never accepted that she likes girls she thinks the crush will fade away because her dad is always talking about god and saying horrible stuff about gay people. And there were times Paige and Allison will get into arguments about random stuff. _

'' _Since we will start high school soon in a few weeks I think we shouldn't hang out with Paige no more'' Allison said they are sitting in Spencer's barn house _

'' _Why Paige been friends with us for a long time now we can't just do that to her'' Spencer said to Allison _

'' _Yeah I agree with Spencer why don't you want us to friends with Paige no more'' Hanna said_

'' _Because if we want to be popular Paige can't be friends with us she is a loser like Mona and Lucas and now who doesn't want to be popular because I won't be a loser like them'' Allison said to the girls and she knew all their secrets and also she knew Emily likes her more as a friend. _

'' _I'm not sure about this'' Aria said _

'' _Ali this is wrong we can't stop being friends with her just to be become popular'' Emily said _

'' _Well we should because no one likes rumors of themselves to spread around in high school'' Allison said so they talked more about it and Allison kept saying why Paige shouldn't be friends with them and the girls listen why so then the agreed not to be friends with Paige. They knew it will hurt Paige so much but Allison they there secrets if they didn't listen to her she will tell their secrets to everyone and they didn't want that to happen. _

_**Few Days Later… **_

_Everyone one right now is at Emily's house today they will tell Paige that they can't friends with them no more Paige knows they are acting a bit strange but doesn't know why yet. The first to speak was Allison _

'' _Paige you can't be friends with us no more'' Allison said without caring about Paige's feelings _

'' _Wait what? What are you talking about?'' Paige said with a confused face looking at the other girls who are just sitting down _

'' _Paige we can't be friends any more we are going to high school now and well you are not popular you are like Mona and Lucas'' Spencer said now she sees the hurt in Paige's face. _

'' _Why do you guys care about being popular?'' Paige asked_

'' _Look we don't want to be losers like you ok so for now on we are not friends with you no more'' Allison _

'' _Is that true?'' Paige asked _

'' _Yeah its true Paige we are sorry'' Emily said softly and Paige can feel the anger and sadness building up inside her but she won't let them see it _

'' _Why are you guys letting her tell you what to do friends don't do that to each other say something'' Paige said Emily, Aria, Hanna, Spencer didn't say a word to her they just sat there on Emily's bed they can tell Paige is heartbroken. _

'' _Paige you should go'' Allison said now Paige is full with anger _

'' _Wow and here thinking you guys were my friends but thanks showing me your true colors now you guys are her puppets'' Paige said again the girls didn't say anything to Paige Allison is just looking at Paige and she is happy they are not friends no more. _

_Paige leaves Emily's house fast gets on her bike and starts going fast so she can go home Paige is holding back her tears she never felt this kind of pain of hurt and anger she begins to think why since they care about being popular. Once Paige gets home she gets off her bike and quickly runs to her room shuts the door closed and starts to cry good thing her parents are not home. Paige doesn't know how she been crying when she stops crying takes a deep breath Paige grabs everything that remind her of the friends she thought they care about her. All the stuff she grabbed she goes and throws into the garbage Paige now regrets being friends with them she told them secrets. _

_**Few Weeks Later… **_

'' _Paige why don't spend time with your friends because you been home all day'' Paige's mom said to her _

'' _Mom we are not friends no more'' Paige said sadly _

'' _Oh what happen? Are you ok?'' Her mom asked Paige it hurt to talk about it she never thought this would ever happen _

'' _Mom I don't want to talk about it please can we not talk about it'' Paige said hoping her mom won't keep asking questions _

'' _Sure honey we don't have to ok'' Her mom said and gives Paige a strong hug and saying to her it will be alright. _

_It's been a few weeks Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna has not spoken to Paige they will would see her around in town and in school but they don't say a word to Paige and she does the same doesn't say a word to the girls. Paige didn't have many friends her only friends was them but Paige is scare it would happen to her again get close with someone so she promise herself not to get close to no one no more what. _

_**Few Months Later…**_

_A few months later Allison died and the girls did a funeral for her and a memorial for her at school but Paige didn't bother to show up to school so she told her mom that she was sick and her mom believed the lie. _

_Emily and her friends are sad that Allison died doing the memorial and funeral hoping it will bring somehow closure Emily is the one who is hurt the most Allison was her first love. _

'' _I'm gay'' Emily said out loud they were sitting in Hanna's room and they look at her shocked _

'' _Emily its ok don't cry'' Aria said Emily's eyes were forming tears_

'' _Yeah don't cry we will still be here for you'' Spencer said _

'' _You guys are not freaked out or anything'' Emily said to them _

'' _We love you Em does your parents know'' Hanna said _

'' _My mom found the letter I wrote to Ali I wrote about my feelings towards her'' Emily said _

'' _Did you always liked girls?'' Hanna asked _

'' _Yeah I never told anyone because I thought people will think I'm a freak my mom doesn't like that I like girls but my dad is ok with it'' Emily said _

'' _Emily everything will be ok we are here for you'' Spencer said Emily is happy that her friends are supports her and Emily really hopes her mother will come around soon. _


	2. The Wretched

**Chapter 1****: The Wretched **

**Emily's POV-**

My mom is slowly accepting the face that I'm gay so that's a good sign and my dad still hasn't has a problem with me being gay sometimes I get weird looks in school because people know that I'm gay. I will talk to coach after school if I can join the swim team again I left the team because I had too much going on and I couldn't handle it so I quit the team. I'm in English class and I'm not evening listening to Mr. Fitz the bell rings and class is over.

'' Emily are you ok you been spacing out'' Hanna asked me

'' Yeah I'm ok I just have a lot on my mind'' I said to her and we leave the classroom and we are heading to my locker then Aria and Spencer comes towards us I tell them I'm going to try and join the swim team again.

'' So Spencer how was your dinner party with your parents at the country club?'' Aria asked

'' It was boring like always not much really'' Spencer said then I see Paige by her locker it's has been a while that we all stop talking to Paige and I miss her so much but yet we haven't done anything to try to be friend again.

'' Em what are you looking at?'' Spencer asked they all look at Paige by her locker putting her books away

'' I miss Paige we should have never listened to Ali of telling us not to be her friend'' I tell them

'' But if we didn't listen to Ali she would have told our secrets to everyone in town'' Aria said

'' But Emily is right but back then we were sacred to stand up to Ali and I do miss Paige maybe we should try talking to her'' Hanna said then we see Paige walking by us then Spencer calls her name Paige just look at us but doesn't stop she just keeps walking away from us.

'' Really Spencer just by calling her you think she will just hug us again and be happy we broke her trust and we should try to gain her trust back'' I said

'' But you think Paige will be our friend again?'' Spencer asked

'' We should try and tell her that we are sorry for listening to Ali'' Aria said the bell rings and we all go to class but I'm not sure of how we will gain Paige trust back and be her friend. I send a text to my mom saying I'm going to talk to coach and she said she will work late but my dad will be home. I go to health class also Paige and I have the same class but I get to class late and the only seat left is next to Paige so I go sit down right now I really want to talk to Paige but she won't talk to us and I don't blame her for that. When we see Paige around the hall ways she won't even look at me or the girls.

The day went by fast since school finished I go look for coach and I find in her office so I go inside and I talk to her.

'' Hey Emily how are you?'' Coach asked

'' Hey coach I'm doing good I hoping if I can join the team again''

'' Emily are sure? We do miss having you on the team but I have to know you will give it your all'' Coach said

'' Coach yes I will give it hundred percent to the team I promise'' I said to her

'' Ok Emily you will be back on the team but you have to talk to the team captain'' Coach said to me

'' Ok who is the captain?''

'' There she is Paige'' Coach said and Paige steps into her office

'' Paige is the team captain?'' I asked

'' Yes Paige is the team captain and Paige Emily will be joining the team again so I want you two to work with each other ok'' Coach said her office phones rings and Paige and I walk to the locker room. Walking besides her made me feel nervous we get inside the locker room and my locker is right next to her locker.

'' Practice will start in ten minutes so get ready'' Paige said coldly and goes to locker putting her stuff away

'' Ok feels great being back on the team I missed swimming'' I said to Paige but she is not listening or even looking at me but then she says something to me

'' Look we are not friends ok we are just teammates that's it nothing else only because you came back doesn't mean I will give you any special treatments got it?'' Paige said this is side of Paige I never seen her voice is full of anger but she didn't yell at me she said calm but in an annoyed voice.

'' Paige I'm not asking for any special treatments ok but I hope we can be friends again'' I said to Paige but she doesn't anything else she just leaves and gets ready for practice.

I'm happy that I'm on the team again and swim practice is kicking my ass Paige is strict making sure everyone's swim timing is good enough and right now my body is starting to get hurt I keep looking at Paige but not in a creepy way.

'' Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to swim?'' Paige asked I was sitting on the bleachers

'' No I will get in the water right now'' I said and I go jump in the way and I start doing the butterfly stoke after swim practice everyone goes get changed in the locker room Paige and I was the last ones to leave the school building. I see Paige going to her bike and I walk to my car I see Paige leaving on her bike and I get into my car and drive home. I went straight to my room and I lay on my bed can't believe Paige is the team captain.

'' Emmy are you ok?'' My dad asked and he comes into my room

'' Yeah oh and coach let me join the swim team again'' I tell him I sit up on my bed and he stands next to my bed

'' You don't seem happy about it is something wrong?'' He asked

'' No I'm happy but Paige is the team captain and I miss her having her has a friend and so does the girls we miss her'' I tell him

'' Emmy listen I may not know why you girls stop being friends with her and if you really want her has a friend again show her again why you girls became friends in the first place. But it takes time so don't rush it you can't force to be friends again at the end it will be up to her'' My dad said

'' Dad you are right we will try and not rush it dad you think mom will be ok with me being gay''

'' Your mother loves you ok it's hard for to understand but she is slowly coming to accept that you are gay just give her time ok'' My dad and he gives me a kiss on the top of my head and then we go eat dinner.

**Paige's POV-**

I'm home watching cartoons on TV I'm not happy I will see Emily even more now that she is on the swim team again but she is a great swimmer but also it was really weird that Spencer called me when I walked by them I just looked at them like why are you calling me but I just kept on walking. Lately my dad has put more pressure on me to be perfect in everything it's too much to handle I just want to be me even if I don't who I'm. My mom calls me for dinner and I go downstairs to go and eat and we are eating dinner and my dad rather talks about my swimming nothing else.

'' Oh Paige your cousin London is going to stay with us for a while'' My mom said

'' That's so cool I missed him so much can't wait'' I said happily London he is my cousin from my mother side of the family he is older than me he is in his early twenties. I love talking to him and hanging out with him. He is tall and has brown hair with brown eyes he always wears ripped jeans with random band t-shirts and he has ear gauges but they are not that huge and he listens to a lot of rock music.

'' Paige he will be sharing room with you because the guest room it's still not fixed ok but I don't want him to distract you from swimming ok'' My dad said he hardly gets along with London mainly because how he dress but London he is not really a mean person he is really sweet and funny. Before I can ask another question I hear the doorbell ringing and my dad gets up and goes opens the door.

'' Hey Paigey! Hey aunt Julie'' London said coming into the kitchen and he gives my mom a hug and then gives me a hug picks me up and spins me around one time then puts me down.

'' London so happy you are here'' I said to him with a smile

'' Me too I missed you so much'' London said I sit down and so does he and my mom goes fix him a plate of food my dad explain to him the rules of the house and talked about sharing a room with me. After we eat dinner London and I go to my room and he tells he has a gift for me.

'' So I got you a gift hope you like it'' London he opens his bag and takes out a vinyl of Johnny Cash at Folsom Prison and gives it to me

'' Oh my god thank you so much London this is the best gift ever'' I said excited I do collect vinyl records and I do have a few albums from different artists

'' Glad you like it so Paige tell me how is everything'' London said he knows me really well he can tell if I'm hurt or bottling it up inside

'' Oh you know same old stuff you know teenager stuff'' I said but he doesn't believe me

'' Paige I don't believe you but I won't force you to talk about it but you know I will never judge you ok'' London said

'' I know its that I'm not ready to talk about it'' I tell him but we had up talking about everything he even told that he dropped out of college because he it wasn't for him and also he doesn't know what to do with his life.

**_A/N: To guest reader who gave me the idea of Paige being team captain so thank you. Also any ideas or suggestions want in the story let me know & I will try my best to write it. With Paige I want to try something different of her coming out & also I do have a cousin like London similar to his style so I thought to write it in the story & try it. :)_**


	3. Memory Lane

_A/N: _

_Paige101- No I will not write the part where Paige push Emily's head under water. I'm still thinking of how the lairs will get Paige to forgive them but I do understand what you mean Paige not getting an apology.  
_

_ Dinosaurfan thank you for the idea you are the best._

**Chapter 2: Memory Lane  
**

**Emily's POV-**

I'm here with Aria, Hanna by Spencer's locker and I'm telling them how swim practice went and what Paige said to me of we are not friends only teammates it did hurt me from her saying that Paige still is holding anger inside her.

'' Wow can't believe Paige said that to you'' Aria said

'' Well we can't blame her for saying that to Emily'' Spencer said

'' What are we going to do then to gain Paige's trust back and show her we won't leave her again'' I said to them

'' But we have to remember Paige is not the same person we knew back then'' Hanna said

'' Hanna you are right'' Spencer said then we had to leave because swim practice was going to start but I haven't seen Paige yet I'm in the locker room and I'm getting ready and when I go to the pool and we all start doing backstroke 15 minutes into practice I still don't see Paige.

'' Emily I need to talk you'' Coach said to me I take off my goggles and I get out of the pool

'' Yeah coach''

'' Paige is at her dentist appointment so she is running late and I want you to coach today its only temporary'' Coach said

'' Coach are you sure you want me to coach today''

'' Yes Emily you and Paige are my top swimmers ok'' Coach said

'' Ok I will do it'' then coach tells the other swimmers I'm captain for today then few minutes later I see Paige coming and coach is talking to her I'm guessing she is telling Paige I'm captain for today only and she doesn't look happy.

Swim practice was tough Paige did listen what I had say I made them do freestyle, backstroke, breaststroke and butterfly and I was timing everyone and Paige was doing really well and I told them to take a break. And I see Paige talking to Sidney the other swimmer she is tall dark hair with green eyes I see Paige making her laugh and then Sidney touches Paige's arm moving her hand up and down she shouldn't touch Paige's arm like that but why am I feeling jealous.

After the brake I made them do drills again then I end swim practice early in the locker room Paige and I was the last ones in the locker room and I'm getting changed.

"Was it not enough to dump me as a friend now you want my captain spot?" Paige said angry

'' Paige I'm not taking your spot ok and I'm sorry that I listened to Ali'' Paige didn't let me finish

'' Look I don't want to hear that you are sorry or whatever it is and I don't care what you have to say let's swim right now for the captain spot'' Paige said angry

'' Paige what are you talking about?''

'' A race who ever lose has to leave the team'' Paige said

'' Paige calm down ok I know you are mad but we don't have to do this please Paige''

'' Let's race right now'' Paige said angry

'' Fine lets go'' I tell her we go to the pool and we put our goggles we both jump in the water

'' One race touch the wall and back deal'' Paige said

'' Fine it's a deal'' I said a bit angry and we start the race swimming fast and I don't either of us to leave the team we both touched wall and we go swimming back right one of us was going to the wall. We hear the coach yelling at us I stop I take off my goggles and I see Paige doing the same

'' What are you two doing here practice is over'' Coach yelled

'' Coach we were having a race'' I said

'' Well I don't care if it's a race or just having fun I don't care what it is the two of you out of the pool and go home'' Coach said

'' Yes coach'' we both said at the same time we both go back into locker room Paige opens her locker grabs everything and takes her stuff then slams her locker hard then she goes somewhere else to change I wanted to say something but what. When I get done get changed I go home worst swim practice ever but I'm thankful for coach showing up and stopping the race and I'm here in my room and on my bed my mom left a note.

_Em, _

_I found this old picture of you and Paige thought you still want to keep it_

_Love mom_

This picture of me and Paige we both made the swim Paige came over to my house and we told my mom she was happy for us so she took the picture of us.

_Flash Back _

'' _Em I'm nervous to try out for the swim team what happen if I don't make it because I'm not good enough'' Paige said sadly both of them sitting on the bench in the girls locker room _

'' _Paige look at me if you don't make the team and then I won't join the team without you but I know you will make the team because you are a great swimmer'' Emily said Paige looks at her with a big smile _

'' _Thanks Em I think both of us will make the team'' Paige said_

'' _Me too we are in this together I promise'' Emily said_

'' _Promise you would never leave my side cross my heart and hope to die?'' Paige said takes her finger and does the x on her chest and Emily smiles does the same _

'' _I promise I will never your side cross my heart and hope to die'' Emily said they give each other a hug and they try out for the swim team together _

_End Flash Back _

I remember now Paige was so nervous to try out for the team and that promised I made that I will never leave her side can't believe I forgot about that besides stop being friends with her I broke the promise and now I get why Paige is angry.

**Paige's POV- **

I don't know really what came over me when I said to race to see who will get the team captain spot but I was also angry but after all this time I'm still angry about it of them stop being friends with me it was so easy for them just to drop me like that. I'm in my room sitting on my bed why does everything has to be easy for Emily her parents support her in anything while my dad puts more pressure on me on everything like always my dad and I used to watch hockey together when I was younger but then it stopped. There were times he will say '_I'm tried' _or _'can't Paige not right now' _then I just stop asking him to watch hockey with me.

'' Hey Paige are ok?'' London asked

'' Yeah I'm ok'' I tell him he comes into my room

'' No you are not Paige let's get something to eat then'' London and I nod my head and we order pizza

'' London has it ever happen to you had a friend that you shared everything together then stops being your friend because someone one else said so''

'' Yeah I was friends with this guy I used to go high school with we did everything together we were like brothers but then he meet this girl and it was his first love. I tried to give her a chance to get to know her but she didn't want that so she made him stop being friends with me. I told him she is a bitch but he thought I was jealous but I wasn't so ever since then I never heard from him again we stopped being friends because of her. Is this is what about?'' London said

'' Yeah it happen to me but differently she told she was sorry today but I didn't want to hear it we were friends since middle school but her and her friends stop being my friends because someone else said so''

'' Wow that sucks big time sorry that happen to you but think you will be there friend again?'' London asked

'' To be honest I don't know and I guess not because what happens if they do it again that's always in my mind so I don't want to hear what they are going to say''

'' Whatever you say then maybe just hear them out that's all then you decide if you want to be their friend again'' London said I just nod my head and we keep eating pizza and we talked about other stuff

**Next day at school- **

I'm here sitting in the lunch room eating lunch with Lucas and we been talking about comic books and other stuff

'' Paige you should read star wars #13 comic book it's really good I just got'' Lucas said to me he is eating ham and cheese sandwich and I'm eating cheese sandwich

'' What is the comic book about?''

'' After a defeat by Rebel forces and the escape of prisoner Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader decides to clean house. From one end of the galaxy to the other, Vader's "new broom"a squad of elite stormtroopers backed by the Dark Lord's own lightsaberis sweeping the ranks of the Empire. And I can lend it to you if you want'' Lucas said

'' Yeah sure sounds good I would like to read it oh guess what I'm going to buy Batman and Grendel comic book''

'' You mean Grendel the sophisticated and deadly assassin'' Lucas said

'' And also I'm buying the classic DC character#2: batman action figure'' I said with a smile

'' Wow that's cool you have let me see it once you get it'' Lucas said

'' Of course I will buy it from dark horse comics website'' I said Lucas and I been friends since the begin of high school year we had science class together and we sat together and we started talking about comic books and movies so we had a lot in common of what we like so we became friends.

Then I see Hanna coming towards the table where I'm sitting at and Lucas looks at Hanna and gets nervous because he has a crush on her.

'' Paige I be right back'' Lucas said before I can something to him he leaves fast

'' Hey Paige can we talk?'' Hanna asked standing right there

'' About what we haven't spoken to each other in a while'' I said then Hanna sits down

'' Look Paige we miss and we want to gain your trust back so we all can be friends again and we should have never listened to Ali'' Hanna said

'' Look since that day you guys made me regret being friends with all of you do you have any idea how I felt I would have never thought that you guys would stop being my friends because someone else said so. And I don't want the past to repeat itself'' I said to Hanna

'' Paige I know it hurt you but it hurt us too and we should had never listened to Ali but we were scared to stand up to her'' Hanna said

'' Hanna I have to go'' I said I get my back pack and I leave the lunch room and I send a text Lucas telling him I left the lunch room and I will see him later. I really don't want the past to repeat again but if we become friends again then they do it again then I will feel like the biggest idiot ever giving them a second chance.

Last class for the day and then I hear Emily talking with Spencer, Aria and Hanna and I look at them for a few seconds then I leave plus I don't have swim practice today. I leave the school building and I'm carrying my books since it won't fit in my bag I drop the books and I go down to pick the books then Emily comes and help me pick it up.

'' Emily don't I don't need help''

'' Paige I'm just trying to help'' Emily said softly

'' I don't need help ok I can do it myself'' I said to Emily I pick my books and Emily gives me the book we both stand up and I walk away fast 

_No one's POV- Flash Back _

_It was middle school it was recess Emily didn't want to play she wanted to read a book by the small bench outside while Emily was reading she drops the book she gets up without notice Noel and Sean thought it will be funny the will put a chocolate cake on the bench where is Emily siting down at that it will get over all her pants. Then without looking Emily sits down where the cake is placed she felt it then Noel and Sean looking at Emily laughing._

_ '' What happen did you have an accident?'' Noel mocked Emily and she didn't want to get up because everyone will make fun of her and won't believe her that she sat on chocolate cake she wanted to cry but held it in. _

_'' Leave me alone'' Emily said _

_ '' What happen you crapped your pants'' Noel said Sean and Noel laughed and gave each other high-fives and left Emily she didn't know what to do but she didn't want to get up. Then a girl comes by and looks at Emily _

_ '' Are you ok?'' The girl asked _

_'' No someone from my class room put chocolate cake on the bench and I sat down and if I get up everyone will make fun of me'' Emily said to the girl _

_'' That's messed up from them I can help you if you want'' The girl said to Emily _

_'' But we don't know each other why would you help me'' Emily said _

_'' My name is Paige and my homeroom teacher is Mr. Marty and I'm in Room 310'' Paige said with a small smile Paige was wearing a hockey jersey of the mighty ducks it was white and with green and purple stripes on the bottom of the shirt and on the sleeves with number 9 on the back of Selanne and she had a messy ponytail _

_'' I'm Emily my homeroom teacher is Mrs. Grey and I'm in room 305'' Emily said _

_ '' Now we know each other so I'm going to help you ok'' Paige said and Emily nods her head Paige takes off her hockey jersey and had on a shirt of Jurassic park welcome to the park shirt in black._

_'' How are you going to help me and why did you take off your jersey'' Emily said _

_ '' Ok get up and I will take the sleeves and tie it around your waist and no one will see that you sat in chocolate cake'' Paige said_

_ '' But you will get your jersey dirty'' Emily said still sitting down _

_ '' Don't worry ok just tell your mom to wash it and bring it tomorrow plus is a friend helping a friend'' Paige said _

_ '' But won't you get in trouble for not taking your jersey home'' Emily said _

_'' No I will tell my mom I left in class and forgot to bring it home don't worry ok'' Paige with a smile slowly Emily stands up once Emily stood up Paige gets close and takes the right sleeve taking it around her waist then takes both sleeves and ties it then moves back little bit. _

_'' Thank you Paige and I will bring it tomorrow ok'' Emily said smiling at Paige then recess was over they had to go back inside _

_'' Paige wait''Emily said _

_'' Yeah?'' Paige said Emily gives her a strong hug then she lets go _

_Next Day at school- _

_it's recess again Emily told Spencer, Aria and Hanna about what Sean and Noel did also telling them how she meet Paige and help her and Emily told her mom what happen so her mom washed the hockey jersey so Emily is holding the jersey waiting for Paige the same spot of where they meet. _

_'' Hey Paige'' Emily said happily Paige goes to while eating a cheese string _

_'' Hi Emily''Paige said _

_'' Paige this are my friends Aria, Hanna and Spencer'' Emily to Paige and Paige greets them and offer them a cheese string Hanna and Aria said yes so Paige takes two cheese sticks out of her pockets and gives it to them  
_

_ '' Paige thank you for yesterday oh and my mom washed your jersey so here it is'' Emily said and gives to Paige _

_'' Wow it smells good'' Paige said _

_'' Paige do you want to come to my house and have a sleep over'' Hanna said to Paige _

_ '' Yeah you should come over it will be fun'' Spencer said _

_ '' I don't know'' Paige said _

_ '' Why not?'' Aria asked _

_'' I never been to a seep over before'' Paige said _

_ '' Well you should come over and it will be your first sleep over plus we are friends'' Emily said _

_ '' Ok I will ask my mom'' Paige said _

_'' Cool after school if you want you can come over and hang out in my house'' Emily said to Paige  
_

_ '' Yeah sure that be cool but I have to ask my mom'' Paige said _

_'' You can use the phone in Emily's house'' Hanna said _

_Recess was over they went back inside when school was finished Paige went to Emily's house to hang out with the girls and also she had to call her mom first asking if it was ok so Paige's mom said it was ok. All of them talking and getting to know each other and from there now they became best friends. _


	4. I Now Pronounce You

**Chapter 3: I Now Pronounce You**

**Paige's POV-**

Lucas came over to my house this morning before school starts. And I showed him the comic book and the action figure of batman his face was priceless like he was a kid at a candy store.

'' Wow this is so cool batman action figure'' Lucas said I showed him the box which batman came in it's an vintage batman the suit is blue and grey

'' I know I just started reading the comic book of batman so far it's really good'' I tell him and I show him the comic book

'' Cool well we have to leave for school if not we be late'' Lucas said we leave my house and we go walking to school I don't live to far from school walking to school takes me about 10 minutes.

'' Do you have swim practice today?'' Lucas said

'' Yeah because in few days we have swimming competition against Vandegrift high school'' I tell him

'' Here at Rosewood or their school'' Lucas said

'' Here in Rosewood it will be held at''

'' Cool and you will see me on the bleachers rooting for you'' Lucas said

'' Thanks you are a good friend'' I tell we both laugh we are here in school I'm with him by his locker and I see him looking at Hanna

'' Are you going to talk to her or just stare at her''

'' Hanna will never go for a guy like me plus she is dating Sean'' Lucas said Hanna changed a lot since middle school she dress different and she lost weight and I see Hanna talking to Sean.

'' Ok what happens she wasn't dating Sean will you talk to her or least try to'' I tell him and he looks at me like I'm crazy

'' Whatever Paige look I always liked Hanna but she is beautiful and she can do better than me'' Lucas said and the bell rings we both go to class. I'm in math class which the class I hate the most because I'm not really good at math. So I'm not listening.

I get the hall pass so I can go to the bathroom when I go inside I see Spencer washing her hands when she gets done she turns and sees me standing.

'' Hey Paige'' Spencer said

'' Why are you and Hanna also Emily are suddenly trying to talk to me again''

'' Paige we want to be your friends again also we want to get your trust back we miss you'' Spencer said

'' Spencer don't ok''

'' Come Paige we do really miss you and we are really sorry I know it's just words but we are going to prove to you it won't happen again'' Spence said

'' You know do whatever you want I don't care anymore''

'' We do care about you and we are going to prove to you that you can trust us again'' Spencer said then she opens her bag and gives me a piece of paper but it's folded and hands to me and I take it. Then she leaves and I go back to the class room I sit down and I unfold the paper and its Spencer's hand writing and it's well written nicely.

_Paige _

_I know your heart's been torn we won't let you down However long it takes we will never break Whatever path we take we won't fade away. We won't fade again we'll make it in the end._

_Love Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily_

What should I do hear them out or not? Only because I have this letter does not mean I will forgive t hem that easily. The words are beautifully well written. The bell rings and I put the letter away in my bag I pack my stuff and I leave the class room. I recently find out that Emily is gay and I'm surprised really plus everyone in school was talking about it. I don't have a problem of her being gay people do change once stopped being friends with someone I wonder if her parents are ok with it. Emily is a beautiful girl great personality with a nice smile long luscious dark hair but I can't be gay I mean I always had a crush on Emily and I still do.

But my parents will never accept me being gay I tried to get over Emily but I have strong feelings for her but I'm still mad what they did and I hide those feelings for Emily I have deep inside me making sure it won't come out.

'' Hey Paige'' Someone said behind me and I jumped

'' Fucking hell you scared me'' I said and I look its Sidney from the swim team

'' Sorry Paige I didn't mean to scare you'' Sidney with small smile

'' I'm fine now so what's up''

'' Do you want to come over after swim practice at my place to hang out little bit'' Sidney said

'' W-w-well sure w-w-why not'' I said stutter

'' Ok great I see you later then I have test to take in history'' Sidney and she gives me a kiss on the cheek and I blush for some reason then she leaves

'' She likes you'' Lucas said standing in front of me and now we are walking to science class together

'' What no she doesn't I mean she cute and all but come on we are just friends plus she asked me to come over to her place after swim practice to hang out'' I told him

'' Really Paige she has a crush on you wait are you gay?'' Lucas whisper those last words to me so no one can hear

'' What no I'm not gay ok'' I told him but I think he doesn't believe me now we are sitting in class.

The day went fast now I'm walking to health class and I'm late just hope Mr. Bert won't scream at me I get to class and I told him why I'm late and he said don't let it happen and I go sit down.

'' Ok class listen carefully there is going to be a project but I will pick who is going to be your partner. But once I pair you two together and I will not change you to another partner because you don't like that person for some reason. Ok the project is about marriage and I want you to see the other's person point of view of marriage. So since we have and odd number girls and boys so there will be same sex paired up. And I will not stand for anyone nonsense of being homophobic'' Mr. Bert said

'' How long will the project last?'' Another student asked

'' It will be month and two weeks before the project is over I want everyone to write three pages of the experience. Like did you learn something new or how it changed your views on marriage'' Mr. Bret said then he takes a box puts on his desk takes out a fake baby doll

'' And we have to take care of that?'' A male student asked

'' Yes if the doll is broken or missing a body part and if its draw on you and your partner will fail the class so take it seriously. Ok now I will pair everyone now ok'' Mr. Bret said so now everyone is paired up and has a baby

'' Ok last couple is Paige and Emily so come up and get your baby'' He said no way fuck I'm paired with Emily just great damn it. So Emily and I stand up and we go to his desk he gives us a baby girl because it's wearing pink. He gives the baby to Emily then we both go sit down. And he went on teaching and explaining about the project.

**Emily's POV-**

I'm nervous that I'm faked married to Paige plus we can't change partners because will fail. And now I'm holding this fake baby and we have to pretend that we are parents. Class is over and I go up to Paige hoping we can work something out so we can pass the class.

'' Paige after practice we need to talk about the project'' I tell Paige and we head to swim practice

'' Emily I can't ok because I'm going to Sidney's place when practice is over'' Paige said

'' Well tell her you can't we really have to take it seriously'' I said and I see Paige rolled her eyes at me then I see Sidney coming into the locker room

'' Alright fine I will talk to Sidney happy'' Paige said annoyed once we get done getting ready I put the fake baby in the locker and we go to the pool.

Swim practice is tough now my shoulders hurts like hell through practice Paige has not once came to talk me about the project. She just keeps talking to Sidney when we get 10 minutes of break. Then I see Paige and Sidney going into the locker room together. Then Paige and Sidney come out of the locker room and break is over and we do the drills again. Swim practice is over everyone goes to locker to change and go home.

'' So what's our baby's name or do I have to call it'' Paige said looking at me while standing front of her locker

'' How about Scarlett?'' I asked Paige she thinks about it

'' I like it good name and what's the baby last name?'' Paige asked

'' I don't know but we have to talk about what days you will have the baby'' I said to Paige we both get done getting changed and we leave the building

'' Look Emily only because we are married and we have baby doesn't mean we are friends or anything else. But I will work with you so we both can pass the class and you and I don't want to fail this class'' Paige said

'' Ok but can we slowly be friends again?''

'' Let's not talk about that ok'' Paige said and walks in front of me

'' Paige wait sorry ok but let's talk about the project ok we can go to my house and talk about it that's it'' I tell her

'' Ok let's go your house'' Paige said we head to my car and I drive to my house and while driving to my house it was silence Paige didn't say one word to me. We are here and we go to my room and I see Paige looking around.

'' Paige you can sit down'' I said to her

'' Your room hasn't changed since the last time I was here oh I remember this picture. When we first tried out for the swim team together and we told your mom and she took the picture'' Paige said looking at picture on my desk

'' Are you thirsty or want anything to eat'' I said and I didn't know what else to say and she does remember

'' No I'm fine I will eat when I get home my mom is making meatloaf and smashed potatoes'' Paige said

'' Oh ok it's your favorite food so about the project I was thinking you get the baby on Thursday until Sunday and I will get the baby on Monday to Wednesdays so what do you think?''

'' Why do I get more days then you?'' Paige asked

'' Because I work on Thursdays night and on the weekends also I work at night until eight clock''

'' Oh ok but wait what about when we go away to other schools for the swimming competition who will take care of the baby'' Paige said

'' I can ask one the girls to baby sit and we should trade number you know just in case anything happens to Scarlett'' I said to Paige and she nods her head and we trade numbers.

'' So who will get the baby tonight?'' Paige asked

'' You are because you have to bond with baby Scarlett''

'' Really Emily I have to bond with the baby'' Paige said

'' Yeah you do you look at the baby like it's a stranger''

'' Emily its plastic doll it doesn't have feelings'' Paige said and I get the baby and I put it in my arms pretending it's real

'' Don't listen to mommy Paige she is just cranky because she didn't have dinner yet but you are real ok'' and I hear Paige laughing which I haven't heard in a while and I miss her laughter

'' Emily you are going crazy and Scarlett your mother Emily is right I didn't have dinner yet and I'm sorry'' Paige and comes close to me and gives a kiss on the dolls head and moves back away from me.

'' Ok Emily I have to go home now so let me get Scarlett'' Paige said and I give her the baby we both leave my room and I walk her to the door

'' Paige do you want me to give you a ride home I don't mind''

'' No its ok I will walk home is not that far bye'' Paige said then I watch her leave and I go back to my room and I call the girls. I know Paige is not happy being paired up with me if she had the chance to change partners she will do it fast.


	5. Little Talks

**Chapter 4: Little Talks**

**Emily's POV- **

I didn't go to work today. Because my boss called me and he had enough workers at the brew. So I will text Paige that we can work on our project, because Mr. Bret also gave a work sheet to do.

**To Paige: Didn't go to work but do you want to work on our project today? **

**From Paige: Ok let's meet at your place**

**To Paige: Ok what time are you coming over?**

**From Paige: I will see you in ten minutes **

**To Paige: Ok **

So finally Paige arrives to my house with the baby. And we are in my room Paige is sitting my bed.

'' Did you bond with baby Scarlett?'' I asked Paige

'' Yeah was I was trying to show her, how to say mama.'' Paige said and I laughed at her

'' That is really sweet of you.'' I tell her

'' We should start working on the worksheet." Paige said

'' Yeah okay first question; which parent goes to work and who stays at home with the baby.'' I said

'' Well I don't have a job. So I'm the stay at home mom and you go to work.'' Paige said

'' That's true. So the next is do we get along or not?'' I look at Paige

'' We should leave that blank it's too early to tell.'' Paige said and I agree with her

'' Okay we will leave it blank. Next question will we have more kids?'' I said to Paige

'' No, we won't have any more kids for now.'' Paige said

'' Yes, because being an only child is boring so Scarlett should have another sibling.'' I said and Paige shakes her saying no.

'' Emily. No we should not have any more kids we just had Scarlett, so we won't have any more kids.'' Paige said we look at each other and both laugh.

'' I be right back going to get us something to drink.'' I said Paige nods her head and I leave the room. I go to the kitchen I grab two SunnyD bottles and I go back upstairs but before I go inside. I see Paige playing with the baby doll; she looks also cute playing with the baby. Paige is holding the baby in her arms.

'' Paige, I got you orange juice.'' I said I go inside my room. And I give her the bottle of juice and I sit next to her.

'' Thanks, I looked at the work sheet so we can do few questions today. And the other questions we do it later on. Because it's still early also we still have be parents.'' Paige said

'' I agree. So are you having fun playing house?''

'' Funny, but feels weird we are playing house but we get a grade at the end. Plus my cousin London tried to give baby Scarlett a rock make over style.'' Paige said with a smile.

'' Oh wow good thing you stopped her.'' I said to Paige

'' London is a guy not a girl.'' Paige said

'' Oh sorry thought your cousin was girl.''

'' It's fine, don't worry about it. What do your parents think about this project being married and having a kid?'' Paige said

'' Well my mom almost got a heart attack. She really thought I got married with you, but I told her it was a class project.'' I said not sure why but feels weird saying that I'm married to Paige.

'' So are your parents okay with you being gay?'' Paige asked

'' How did you know I'm gay?''

'' Emily everyone in school talks about you being gay.'' Paige said

'' Oh yeah, I forgot people will talk about it. Yeah my dad is okay with me being gay but my mom is slowing accepting that I'm gay.'' I said but why is Paige asking me about that.

'' Oh okay that's good, your parents are okay with you being gay.'' Paige said

'' Yeah me too. So let's do one more question.''

'' Yeah sure, so what's the next question.'' Paige said

'' Will we get a pet?'' I asked and I look at Paige waiting to see what she will say.

'' No we will not get a pet.'' Paige said

'' Why not? We should get a pet we could get a dog.'' I said to Paige

'' No, since I'm staying home with Scarlett it will mean double work for me meaning I will have to watch both of them.'' Paige said

'' Come Paige, let's get a dog and we will name him sparky.'' I said with a smile and Paige looks at me like I'm crazy.

'' Emily no we won't get a dog. Because you won't take care of sparky, you will get home from work tired and won't have energy to play with him. And the answer is no.'' Paige said

'' Yes we are, since I'm working and paying the bills we are getting a dog.'' I said with serious face.

'' You know what then I won't cook for you. And you can sleep on the couch tonight.'' Paige said we couldn't keep a serious face no more. The two of us start to laugh, and I see Paige lying on her back laughing putting her hands on her stomach.

'' Wow can't believe we just argued like a real married couple.'' I said I'm still laughing a little bit about it.

'' I know, it was funny but seriously we are not getting a dog.'' Paige said and looks at me with smile, her smile is so cute.

'' Is it because your parents didn't let you have a pet.'' I said to Paige

'' NO, I used to have two hamsters but they were mean so I gave them away so my parents did let me have pets.'' Paige said

'' I didn't know you had hamsters'' I said

'' They used to bite people and me worst part they will escape from their cage. Then I will find them few days later around the house. And I had no idea of how they escaped. So I gave them away I didn't want them no more.'' Paige said

'' Wow, what kind of hamsters did you had.'' I said to Paige I laughed little bit

'' A friend of the family gave them to me.'' Paige said.

'' Okay, but we are getting a dog because it's better than having hamsters.'' I said.

'' We could be arguing about this all day and night. Anyways I have to home now so I will see you at school.'' Paige said and gets off the bed

'' What are you doing to do tomorrow?'' I asked Paige.

'' I'm going to hang out with Sidney tomorrow at her place.'' Paige said.

'' Cool, that should be fun.'' I said we leave my room and I walk Paige to the door. On Monday I will get Scarlett so we say bye and Paige goes home with Scarlett.

**Paige's POV-**

When I first went home with the toy doll. I had to explain to my parents I had to a do fake marriage project. My dad didn't like it because I was paired with another girl, but I told if I don't do it I will fail. So my dad didn't say anything else about it. But I did have a good time with Emily today it was really funny we argued like real couples.

'' Did you had a good time with your wife today?'' London asked me

'' Shut up, and she is not my wife.'' I said to and we are in my room watching TV.

'' Whatever, what happen she got mad because you didn't cook for her.'' London said with an annoying voice.

'' You are such a loser. And no we did not argue about that.''

'' Oh I get it. She said got a headache and was too tired to make out with you.'' London said laughing. And I grab a pillow and I hit him in the head.

'' Oh it's on'' London said now he grabs a pillow, now the two of us are hitting each other with the pillow. Then somehow London got on top of me holding my wrists down with hands. I tried to wrestle him off me but I can't.

'' Get off me!'' I yelled

'' No! Say it!'' London yelled back at me.

'' No! Get off me!'' I yelled trying to push him off me but can't do it.

'' Say it she is your wife!'' London yelled

'' No! I will not say it!''

'' Say it! She is your wife!'' London yelled

'' Okay, She is my wife now get the hell off me!'' I yelled at him he gets of me and I'm breathing hard.

'' Dude your face is so red.'' London said and starts to laugh.

'' Dinner is ready!'' My mom yelled from downstairs. We both look at each other, I get up from the bed London and I go straight to the door. Then we start pushing each other and I almost lost my balance and we race to the dining room. And we both sit on the chairs; the two of us are out of breath.

_Next Day… _

I start to get ready so I can go see Sidney. I'm going to her house for a little bit, she and I do have some stuff in common and she laughs at my dumb jokes. I like talking to her we don't always talk about swimming. Sidney did tell me she is gay. And thought I wasn't going to her friend no more, but I told her I will still be her friend.

'' Paige where are you going today?'' London asked me

'' I'm going to hang out with Sidney, so you are going to babysit Scarlett.'' I said to him

'' So you are going to cheat on your wife. You two have a kid think about your family.'' London said faking being sad. And he grabs Scarlett holding the doll in his arms.

'' Okay so if Emily calls or asks where am I, just telling her I lost my phone.'' I said to London.

'' She better be worth it.'' London said with a fake sad pout.

'' Dude seriously you need friends.'' I tell him while I tie my sneakers.

''I do. I need to start going to bars and try to make a friend.'' London said

'' Yeah you do, or you need to get a job.'' I said to him and I put on my jacket on.

'' Shut up Paige, what you going to do with your mistress today?" London said

'' Look, Sidney is not my mistress. We are just friends and I'm not gay.'' I said

'' You are gay. Just admitted it's okay if you are gay, I won't stop talking to you plus you are like a sister to me.'' London said

'' I'm not gay, plus I have to go.'' I said to him and I leave the house. I go walking to Sidney's house, why does he think I'm gay. I never told him that I like girls I can't be gay. London is just messing with my head Sidney is a really pretty girl I can't like her. We are only friends. I get here to Sidney's house and I knock on the door and her mom opens the door.

'' Hi Paige how are you?" Mrs. Brightwell said

'' I'm doing well, how about you Mrs. Brightwell?'' I said and she lets me go inside.

'' I'm doing well, Well Sidney is upstairs in her room.'' Mrs. Brightwell said and I go upstairs to her room. And the door is open and I see her using the laptop.

'' Hey Sid'' I said and she looks at me with a smile. She close the laptop gets off the bed and comes up to me.

'' Hey Paige you came.'' Sidney said she gives me a kiss on my cheek.

'' What you been up to?'' I asked and we both go sit on the bed.

'' Nothing, Just been listening to a day to remember.'' Sidney said and I take off my jacket.

In Sidney's room on the walls, she has a few posters of different bands and pictures frames. And there is small books shelve by her bed and a guitar by the bed also.

'' I like that band, they have good songs.'' I said

'' How is the project coming along with Emily.'' Sidney said

'' So far it's going good. We have to answer questions on the work sheet.''

'' Sounds easy enough doesn't sound too hard.'' Sidney said

'' Yeah it's easy. Is that new guitar?'' I said

'' Yeah, Do you want me to show you how to play the guitar?'' Sidney said

'' Yeah sure that be cool.'' I said Sidney gets up and grabs the guitar and stand in front of me.

'' Okay, put your hand here and your other hand over here.'' Sidney said it's a Washburn black acoustic guitar.

'' Like this?'' I asked

'' Yeah like that, okay now hold the pick like this.'' Sidney said helping me hold the pick with my fingers.

'' This is my first time learning how to play the guitar.'' I said to her and we both smile.

'' There's a first time for everything. Okay now pluck the string with the pick.'' Sidney said and I do it.

'' I have to get used to this.'' I said

'' You did good, just put a little force into it.'' Sidney said. She taught a little bit more how to play the guitar. Then we stopped and talked about random stuff. Now we are watching TV while lying in her bed, I have my back resting on the bed frame. And Sidney is lying close to me having her head resting on my shoulder.

'' Is it okay, that my head is on your shoulder?'' Sidney said

'' Yeah, it's fine. But I'm starving can we get something to eat?'' I said and Sidney moves her head looks at me.

'' Let's order pizza.'' Sidney said

'' Let's get pizza, how about pepperoni on the pizza.'' I said

'' Yes I agree, I'm going call and order I will be right back.'' Sidney said

I know its swimming season. But I love eating pizza. And I haven't eaten pizza in months, plus eating pizza won't throw me off my training. Since swimming season started I have been eating nothing but healthy food.

'' Okay, the pizza guy will be here in half an hour.'' Sidney said coming back into the room.

'' Cool, what pizza shop did you called?'' I said

'' I called Papa John's. Is that okay?'' Sidney said to me

'' Yeah that's okay, I like Papa John's pizza.''

'' I know we are in swimming season, but I don't think is nothing wrong eating pizza.'' Sidney said

'' Yeah I know what you mean. My dad is really strict on me of what I should eat and not eat.''

'' Before you go home, I have mouth wash you can use.'' Sidney said and I nod my head. Finally the pizza guy came, now we are eating while watching a movie called temptation. The movie is really good, plus Tyler Perry's movies are great.

'' So when will I meet your baby?'' Sidney said with a smile

'' That's funny, now she is with her uncle today.''

'' So it's a girl, congrats what's the baby name?'' Sidney said

'' Her name is Scarlett. Why does everyone keep talking like the doll is real.'' I said to her

'' Come on it's pretty funny, and it's fun why are you taking it serious just have fun.'' Sidney said while taking a bite of her pizza.

'' Whatever. Plus you are not only one talking like the baby is real, but don't worry you meet her soon.'' I said

When we got done eating, I used the wash mouth. Then I went home my parents went out. And now I'm in my room with London while he plays on the Xbox.

'' Paige, I didn't mean to offend you. Of what I said earlier today.'' London said

'' It's fine, by the way where is Scarlett?'' I said looking around the room. London pause the game and gets up and looks at me.

'' Promise you won't get mad.'' London said

'' Please tell me you didn't lose it.''

'' No, I didn't lose the baby.'' London said he goes get Scarlett. Then he gives it to me, the doll has a fake fancy mustache and a monocle. And is wearing a tuxedo and I laugh because the baby looks really stupid.

'' The baby looks stupid.'' I said while laughing

'' Shut up, the baby looks fancy plus I got bored.'' London said and I take a picture of the baby.


	6. Call Me A Spaceman

**Chapter 5: Call me a Spaceman**

**Emily's POV- **

It's Monday and I'm here with the girls. I'm telling them Paige came over to my house to do the project. And I told them I had a good time with Paige, also told them we argued like real married couples.

'' Do you think she will be friends with us again.'' Aria said

'' But it's a great start, you and Paige are slowly starting to bond.'' Spencer said

'' But we need an idea, of how to make Paige believe we won't do it again.'' I said

'' Just start bonding with her, and from there we will think of a plan.'' Hanna said

Then I see Paige coming towards us and she has the baby in her hands. It was an awkward moment at first; it really felt like we are total strangers.

'' Hey everyone so, Emily here is the baby.'' Paige said and gives me the baby.

'' Thanks Paige so umm, do you want to have lunch with us today?'' I said

'' Wow this awkward, but I'm having lunch with Lucas.'' Paige said and I got disappointed when she said that.

'' You know Paige, you can have lunch with us anytime.'' Aria said

'' Oh okay anyways I have to go.'' Paige said

'' Paige, do you think you can be friends with us again.'' Spencer said

'' I-I-I have to go.'' Paige said then leaves us. And we look at each other and the bells rings and we go to class.

The day went fast now we are in swim practice, plus Friday we will swim against Vandegrift. Here at swim practice Paige still haven't spoken to me, guess she will only talk to me about the project. I feel we are like divorced parents that we only talk about the child. And I see her always talking to Sidney wish she was here talking to me. When practice was done everyone goes to the locker room and gets changed.

'' Emily, can we talk?'' Paige asked me and I'm shocked.

'' Y-Y-Yeah sure'' I aid and we get done getting changed. We both sit down on the bench.

'' Emily be honest with me. Why do you and the girls want to be friends with me again?" Paige said

'' We really do regret that we stopped being friends with you; I miss you so much I miss everything we used to do. I miss the late talks we used to have and I miss your somewhat lame jokes. And we really do want to be friends with you, we are going to prove to you that can trust us again.'' I said to Paige and I meant every word.

'' Emily I'm not ready, it's hard to open up again. I felt like I didn't matter. Anyways I don't want to feel pressured or forced, to be friends again.'' Paige said in a low voice.

'' Paige you do matter, please don't forget that. And we won't pressure you or force you because it will be up to you.'' I said

'' I have to go.'' Paige gets up and leaves the locker room. I'm sitting here I wanted to say something else. I don't know where this conversation was heading to, I just hope when she is ready to be friends again.

I get up and I grab my stuff I leave the school. While I'm driving home the conversation is stuck in my mind. Paige is not ready and I don't know how long it will take for her to open up again. Right now I'm having dinner with my parents.

'' Emmy, how is the project coming along?'' My dad asked

'' It's going well, but Paige and I don't always agreed to everything.'' I said

'' Like what you girls don't agree to?'' My mom asked

'' Well one of the questions was, do we want more kids. So I said I wanted more kids but Paige said we shouldn't get more for now. And we don't agree about having a pet dog either.'' I said to them

'' That's funny. I remember when your mother and I first didn't agree to everything.'' My dad said and laughed

'' Yes that was true. Remember when we wanted to buy a house, for the first time. And then we saw this house that's when we agreed.'' My mom said

'' Emmy, do you see yourself married and having kids?'' My dad asked

'' Yeah I do, I'm learning new stuff with this marriage. Mom, will you be okay with me that if I ever got married with a girl?'' I said

'' Emily don't grow up to fast. Just get through high school first and college.'' My mom said

'' Mom, will you ever be okay with me being gay?'' I asked

'' Emily, your dinner is getting cold.'' My mom said. I didn't want to stay a bit more, so I got up and went to my room. I lock myself in my room and I start to cry. Then I see my phone vibrating and it's text from Paige.

**From Paige: Emily I forgot to show you this pic. **

I start to laugh because the picture of the doll dressed in a tuxedo. And has a fancy mustache plus a monocle. It's a funny picture.

**To Paige: Please tell me Scarlett didn't get a sex change**

**From Paige: No, London got bored while babysitting **

**To Paige: But funny picture of the baby **

After that text Paige didn't write back. I stayed in my room all night. Then Hanna sends me a text.

**From Hanna: Noel is throwing a party on Friday. We should go **

**To Hanna: Is Aria and Spencer are going?**

**From Hanna: Yeah they are. Do you want to go?**

**To Hanna: Yeah I'm going **

**From Hanna: Aria and I we are going sleep over at Spencer's barn. So don't worry if you get drunk we will go to the barn after words. **

**To Hanna: Ok I will sleep over at Spencer's barn **

I hear a knock on my door. And then my dad comes into my room.

'' Emmy, are you okay?" My dad asked

'' Dad, will mom would ever be okay with me being gay?'' I asked him

'' Emmy, your mom is having a tough time accepting it. But I promise you, she will accept the fact that you are gay one day.'' My dad said

'' I hope she will one day, dad can I sleep over at Spencer's barn this weekend?"

'' Sure sweetie, I will go let your mom know.'' My dad said and gives me a kiss on my head. I went to bed early, I was really tired.

_**Friday... **_

Today is the big race against Vandegrift swim team. Now everyone is in the locker room getting ready, and I see Paige sitting on the bench taking deep breaths.

'' You will do great out there.'' I said to Paige and she looks at me.

'' Thanks, so will you.'' Paige said.

'' Are you going to Noel's party tonight?'' I asked Paige

'' Yeah, I'm going with Lucas and Sidney. Are you going to the party also?'' Paige said

'' Yeah I'm, also Aria, Spencer and Hanna are going too.'' I said. We all leave the locker and head to the pool, and I see the girls swim on the other side.

Butterfly and back stroke we won. Now it's Paige turn to swim, she will do free style. Now the swimmers jump in the water and start to swim fast. I'm standing here watching Paige swim, and she flawlessly moves in the water. In this part of the race, the swimmers must touch the wall upon completion of each length and at the finish. I keep watching Paige swim; she looks so beautifully moving in the water. Paige is neck to neck with the other swimmer. Paige touches the wall, and we win the free style. Paige gets out of the water, takes of her goggles and everyone hugs Paige.

'' You did it Paige.'' I said happily

'' It's your turn, you will do great.'' Paige said breathless.

I start to get ready, and I will do 50m breaststroke. I stand by the edge of the pool, and I put on my goggles. I get in position and I hear the whistle blow. I jump in the water, right now the only I'm focusing is swimming fast nothing else. I touch the wall I take off my goggles, and we win. I have the biggest smile on my face, my timing is 26.77. I get out of the pool, and Paige gives me a hug. And she whispers in my ear '_Told you do great.' _ We break from the hug. I can't stop smiling we won.

'' Emily, you did great today.'' Coach said to me

'' Thanks, coach.'' I said

I see Paige talking to Lucas and he gives her a hug. And I go to the locker to get changed, and then Paige comes in. when I get done getting changed I go back to my house. I take a quick shower and I pack the clothes of what I'm wearing tonight to the party. I'm already here in Spencer's room and Aria and Hanna are ready here.

'' Hey Em finally you came.'' Hanna said.

'' Yeah, I took a quick shower before I came over.'' I said to them

'' Well Hanna, just been talking about what she will wear. So you didn't miss much.'' Aria said

'' And I want to look hot, and it will the party of the year.'' Hanna said.

'' Noel, does know how to throw a party.'' Spencer said

'' So will Paige go to the party?'' Aria asked

'' Yeah she is, going with Lucas.'' I said

'' We saw her hug you.'' Hanna said

'' Only to say I did great.'' I said

_**Noel's party **_

We are here at Noel's party. And it's packed I see people dancing, drinking, doing random stuff. We go get something to drink, and I see Noel talking to a group of people. Then we see Lucas and Paige coming into the kitchen.

'' Hey Paige and Lucas, Are you guys?'' Hanna said

'' We are doing well, how about you guys?'' Paige said

'' Yeah we are, we just got here.'' Lucas said

'' Well let's drink up.'' I said. And we all do shots after that Paige and Lucas go somewhere else.

The DJ starts to play Mash up Pop Songs. And randomly Spencer and I start to dance; we start to sing along to the songs. Then the next song starts to play. And a random guy he greets Spencer and I, he asked her to dance.

And I go get another drink. I see Spencer dancing with some guy, Aria dancing with Noel also I see Hanna dancing with Sean. I don't know how much I had to drink. I see a guy winking at me, so I leave the kitchen.

'' Hey having fun?'' Hanna asked

'' Yeah, and I don't know how much I had to drink.'' I slur my words

'' Wow look at Paige; dancing with Sidney. She has moves.'' Hanna said. And I see Sidney dancing up on Paige. Paige has her hands around Sidney's waist, while she grinds her ass into Paige.

_Mami you remind me of something_

_I don't know what it is_

_You remind me of something_

_You gotta show me_

_Alright, you remind me of something_

_I don't know what it is right now_

_You remind me of something_

_Girl you gotta show me _

I start to feel jealous and I finish my drink. Now I see Sidney putting her hand around Paige's neck. And Paige has lips close to her neck, moving along with Sidney.

'' Em are you okay?'' Hanna asked

'' Yeah, I'm okay.'' I lied

'' Why are you giving Sidney; a glare?'' Hanna asked

'' I'm not giving her a glare.'' I said to Hanna

_Uh, so tell me what your name is_

_I don't really care who you came with_

_Unless you got a couple friends look like you_

_My bad if my ex try to fight you_

_Roll up soon as I roll in_

_Security better get with the program_

_Too deep, ain't know where to stand_

_So high, ain't know where to land_

_You remind me of something missing_

_Misses, you got my full attention_

_Listen, let go of the tension_

_If I get a minute, I put your bad ass in detention. _

**Paige's POV- **

When the song finished we stopped dancing. We go to the kitchen and takes shots and more shots. I feel really tipsy and so does Sidney, dancing with her was hot.

'' Wow Sid you can dance.'' I said and she starts to giggle.

'' Thanks, it was fun dancing with you.'' Sidney said. We drink more and I see Lucas talking to few friends, having fun.

'' Hey Paige!'' Lucas said really loud

'' Dude you are drunk.'' I said laughing

'' What no I'm not drunk, okay I'm drunk.'' Lucas said we both laugh.

'' You two are funny when drunk.'' Sidney said

'' Let's get more liquor.'' Lucas said. We get a bottle of grey goose. And we drink straight from the bottle. Now I see everything moving. Lucas, Sidney and I go to dance to more song before they leave.

Lucas and Sidney went home. It was really late. And people started leaving, I get my phone out and I call London so he can pick me up. He will be here in a little while.

'' Paige, take them home.'' Noel said to me.

'' Who? And what are you talking about?'' I asked him

'' I'm talking about Aria, Spencer, and the other two.'' Noel said

'' Why? Just let them crash here.'' I said to him.

'' No, I can't just take them home.'' Noel said

'' Why not? Plus we are not even friends.''

'' Look Paige, I don't want to argue with you.'' Noel said

'' Come on Noel, Why not let them stay here.'' I said

'' My parents will be here tomorrow. And I don't want them here, plus I need to clean the place up.'' Noel said. London gets here and I tell him what Noel told me. Good thing my parents are out of town. So Noel and London help the girls into the car. And they are asleep for some reason.

'' Damn Paige, You and the girls are wasted.'' London said while driving the car. The radio is playing and this song comes up. I'm shocked they still play this song; London starts to sing along to the song.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound _

'' Stop Singing, they are sleeping.'' I said to him.

'' So what, they fucking wasted.'' London said and keeps singing.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight. _

While driving to the house, we hear cop's car siren. This is bad really bad.

'' Fuck this can't happen.'' London said and he pulls the car over.

'' I smell like a bar. London what do we do?'' I asked him

'' Look just play along, because if not I will get in trouble big time. Because I have five underage teen girls who are fucking wasted.'' London said. I see the cop coming close to us; the cop knocks on the window. And London presses the button for the window to go down.

'' What seems to be the problem, officer?'' London said

'' I need your license and registration.'' The cop said. So London takes out his license.

'' The car belongs to my aunt. I went to go pick my cousin and her friends.'' London said.

The cop gets his flash light. And the cop looks at me and girls in the back seat still sleeping. I feel my heart beating fast hoping, he will let us go.

'' Your tail lights needs to be fixed.'' The cop said. And writes a ticket then gives to London. Then leaves London and I sigh with a relief.

Once we get home, I help London take the girls to my room. I have a queen size bed so luckily they can sleep there together. It was hard work taking them; up to my room we tried not drop them. Worst part I'm really drunk and I can't see straight.

'' Paige, you owe me for this.'' London said. We take out Emily since she was the last we took out of the car.

'' I know, my head hurts and I can't see straight.'' I told him

London and I get Emily out of the car. We put Emily's arms around our necks. We walk inside the house, walking up stairs holding Emily. I feel I was going to lose my balance.

'' Damn it, can you walk straight.'' London said to me.

'' Dude I'm fucking wasted. I can't walk or see straight.'' I said to him. Then we hear a phone ringing.

'' I have to get that.'' London said. Quickly he lets go of Emily, and goes get his phone.

'' London come back here!'' I said with anger.

I lose my balance. And I fall onto the stairs while Emily is on top of me. I see Emily doesn't have her eyes fully open, I move her hair from her face. I stare at her lips and Emily starts mumble her words. But I can't understand what she is saying. These words are running in my mind, also I want to kiss Emily.

_Starlight, look at us shine_

_Could you be mine_

_Could you be mine_

_White lies watching the skies. _

Then I feel Emily's lips on my jaw. Making my body feel hot, her lips feel great on my skin. Then Emily kiss me on my lips, my hand goes behind her neck. God this feels like a dream that I don't to wake up from.

'' Paige, what are you doing?'' London asked. We stop kissing and I see London standing next to me.

'' Is not what it looks like.'' I said nervously.

'' So doesn't look like you; lying on the stairs while she is on top of you kissing you.'' London said

'' Just get her up.'' I said. London picks up Emily and I help him taking her to my room. We put her on the bed with the other girls, now they are sleeping in my bed. London and I leave the room, I go to the bathroom and I see him going down stairs.

When I get down using the bathroom, I go down stairs. And I see London taking out the sofa bed.

'' Paige; why were you two kissing?'' London asked

'' Can we talk about this tomorrow.'' I said.

'' Yeah sure, you should drink water and advil. So when you wake up in the morning you won't get a bad hangover.'' London said. He gives me a glass of water and two advil pills. After that we both get ready for bed and we go to sleep.

'' Seriously London, it fucking smells bad.'' I said. London just farted and it smells so bad.

'' My bad, I couldn't hold it in. And stop being a baby and go to sleep.'' London said.

And I can't stop thinking about the kiss.

**Emily's POV- **

I wake up with a terrible hangover. I look and I see Aria, Spencer and Hanna sleeping in the same bed with me. But I don't remember how we got here, I look around the room and it's not Spencer' room. In the room I see a flat screen TV, light blue walls and picture frames on the wall.

'' My head is killing.'' Hanna said

'' Guys wake up, where are we?'' I said. I see them waking up and looking around.

'' Who room is this?'' Aria asked. We still have our clothes on but not our shoes.

'' Wait, how did we get here?'' Spencer asked.

'' My head is killing me.'' Hanna said.

'' How much did we drink.'' Aria said.

'' I need coffee now.'' Spencer said.

We get out of bed. And we go down stairs we look around and it's Paige's house but how did we get here. We check the living room no one is there, and then we hear Paige's voice in the kitchen.

'' Hey girls, I was going to wake you up.'' The guy said

'' Paige, why are we here in your house.'' Spencer asked

'' This is my cousin London. And London that's Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna.'' Paige said. And we greet London. And Paige explains to us why Noel didn't want us to stay at his cabin. Plus telling us why we were sleeping in her room. London bought food and gave us advil for the hangover. We all sit down and we start to eat.

'' Paige, thank you for letting us sleep here.'' Aria said.

'' Yeah Paige, we are grateful that you did this for us.'' I said. Hanna and Spencer said the same to Paige also. Paige lets us stay here so we can sleep a bit more. We get done eating, Aria and Hanna went back to sleep in Paige's room. Spencer went to the bathroom and London went go watch tv in living room.

'' How are you feeling?'' Paige asked me

'' Kind of, my head is killing me still and I'm super thirsty.'' I said to Paige. Then Paige gives me a glass of water.

'' You should sleep some more. Don't worry of sleeping in my bed.'' Paige said.

'' Why don't you have a hangover?'' I asked

'' Last night, London gave me advil before I went to sleep. So I wouldn't wake up with a hangover.'' Paige said

'' That's smart. Are you going to sleep again?.'' I said to Paige

'' Yeah, I'm going to sleep in my Parent's room. Plus the guest room won't be fixed until next week.'' Paige said

'' Oh okay, so I will see you in a little bit then.'' I said to Paige.

After we wake up from our nap, the girls and I left. We did hang out for a bit with Paige and her cousin, but still we are not friends again.

_**A/N: The lyrics That I used were from these songs. & Dinosaurfan thank you for the idea you are the best. Any suggestions want in the story let me know & I will write in the story. **_

_**Don Diablo & Matt Nash - Starlight (Could You Be Mine)**_

**Kid Ink ft Chris Brown - Show Me **

**Vanessa Carlton- A Thousand Miles **

**DJ Dreamport- Mashup 2014 40 Pop Songs Our Party , check it out **


	7. You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic

**Chapter 6: You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic**

**Emily's POV- **

I'm here with Hanna in my room. And I'm explaining to her, how is long is the project and what we have to do.

'' Are you and Paige still on the honeymoon stage?'' Hanna joked

'' Hanna! We are not on the honeymoon stage. Plus Paige is straight.'' I said

'' Well the way, you was looking at her. While Sidney was dancing with Paige; you got very jealous.'' Hanna said and I roll my eyes at her.

'' I was tipsy. And I wasn't jealous of Sidney dancing with Paige.'' I said.

'' Yes you were jealous. Oh my god you like Paige don't you?'' Hanna said

'' Can we please talk about something else!'' I said

'' Okay, fine you don't have to mad about it. So who breast feed the baby?'' Hanna said while laughing

'' Hanna, why would say that.'' I said

'' Well come on, the baby has two mothers. And how come Paige, stays at home with the baby while you go to work.'' Hanna said

'' Really Hanna, I already had the job before we started on the project. Plus Paige doesn't have a job.'' I said

'' But you didn't answer my question. Of who breast feed the baby.'' Hanna said and I throw my pillow at her.

Hanna and I are trying to remember what happen after the party. Because said she doesn't remember falling asleep. And she told me she got into an argument with Sean, so he left the party early. I think was I kissing someone, but I'm trying to remember who. But I think I was kissing a girl, but who.

'' Em, are you okay?'' Hanna asked

'' What? I'm trying to remember something.''

'' Remember what?'' Hanna asked

'' I think I was kissing a girl, but I don't know who.'' I said. I'm trying to remember details.

'' Wow really? Do I know the girl?'' Hanna asked

'' I don't remember, I'm trying to remember what happen.'' I said

'' Or the liquor maybe made you think, that you was kissing a girl. Maybe you wish you were kissing Paige.'' Hanna said

'' OH MY GOD! It was Paige that I was kissing.'' I said loud.

'' Wait what? What are you talking about?'' Hanna asked

'' I remember now. Somehow I was on top of Paige, and I kissed her. But I think it was in her house.''

'' Em, are you sure? Because you can't go up to Paige and say, hey I was drunk but I think we made out, so let's kiss again to see if I remember.'' Hanna said

'' I know I can't do that. But I know we kissed, but why we kissed?''

'' Are you going to tell Paige?'' Hanna said

'' I don't know, you think I should tell her?"

'' Just be sure it really happened. Because I have no idea how Paige; will react when you tell her that.'' Hanna said

After we talked about some more, Hanna left and I went to bed. I'm lying on my bed thinking about that kiss. I know we kissed, but I'm trying to remember more what happen that night. If I tell Paige I don't know how she will react. She could get mad and think I made it up, I just don't know now.

_**Next day at school **_

I have to talk too Paige, about the kiss. I really hope she won't get angry. I'm waiting by her locker before class starts. I'm really nervous of telling her, and how she will react to it.

'' Hey Paige, how are you?'' I said. And Paige stands next to me opening her locker.

'' Hi Emily, Do you need something?'' Paige said nervously.

'' I remember what happen, in your house.''

'' Emily, I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe it was dream.'' Paige said

'' I remember now, we kissed Paige.'' I said to her and her eyes open wide.

'' I don't want talk anymore. We did not kiss; but just leave me alone.'' Paige said. She closes her locker and walks away from me.

I just made a bad move. Great now Paige is mad at me, I go look for the girls. I'm telling them what happen between me and Paige. Plus Hanna told Aria and Spencer, about me kissing Paige.

'' You should have, talked to us first.'' Hanna said

'' Now Paige is mad at me. And she won't speak to me.'' I said

'' But are you sure you kissed Paige?'' Spencer asked

'' I know we kissed. But Paige said we didn't kiss.'' I said

'' Let Paige cool down; then go talk to her again.'' Aria said

'' And say what? She won't believe me.'' I said to them

'' Even if it was true just saying. But do you think Paige will admitted?'' Hanna said

'' I don't know really.'' I said

Later on the day, Paige has been avoiding me. I will try to talk to her, she blows me off. Now I don't know what to do, she is always with Lucas and Sidney. I leave school early and I head home.

'' Emily is that you?'' A guy said and I look its Toby.

'' OH MY GOD! Toby I missed you.'' I said. And he gives me a bear hug.

'' I missed you so much!'' Toby said happily

'' What are you doing here in Rosewood?'' I said. And we are standing here by my house.

'' I live here now, we just moved in today.'' Toby said.

Toby Cavanaugh and I knew each other since were babies. But he used to live in California. I used to go to California almost every summer, because I had family members living in San Diego city. But we did lose touch and that was the worst.

'' I'm so happy you are here. I missed you so much.'' I said. And I help him take stuff into the house. We are in the kitchen while he makes me something to eat.

'' Why, are you carrying a baby doll?'' Toby asked

'' It's a class project. Where we have to pretend we are married couples.'' I said

'' Weird project, what's the baby's name?'' Toby said

'' Her name is Scarlett, where is your dad?" I said

'' He went to post office. He got married again and I have a step-sister name Jenna, her mom is nice.'' Toby said

'' Do you get along with your step-sister?'' I asked. Toby made a healthy snack and now we are eating.

'' Not really, so tell me about you.'' Toby said

'' I'm on the swim team, and I'm gay Toby.'' I said

'' I'm still your best friend gay or not.'' Toby said and we both smile.

'' Are you going to Rosewood high school?'' I asked

'' Yeah, I start tomorrow.'' Toby said

'' That's great. You can meet my best friends you will like them.'' I said happily.

_**Thursday **_

I give a ride to Toby, to school. I'm happy that Toby will meet them; I think they will get along with each other. Now we are here at, school and I see the girls.

'' Hey Emily who is this?'' Hanna asked

'' This Toby, we knew each other since we were babies. Every summer I will go see my family and Toby in California.'' I said and then I introduce Toby to the girls.

'' Is nice to meet, Emily has been talking about you girls.'' Toby said.

'' So Toby, do you miss California?'' Aria said

'' Yeah I miss California, but I think I will like it here.'' Toby said. And I see Spencer smiling at Toby. Think she might like him.

'' Well; Rosewood not that much fun like California.'' Spencer said

'' I think I will manage here.'' Toby said. Spencer and Toby are smiling at each other.

The bell rings and we go to class. I tell Toby I won't be in school all day, because I have a swimming race today. So Aria, Spencer and Hanna will hang out with Toby.

'' Hanna I need a favor.''

'' What kind of favor you need?'' Hanna said

'' I need you to take of Scarlett, for today only.''

'' Okay sure, I got nothing do anyways. It will be fun.'' Hanna said

'' Hanna, please don't put make-up on the baby.'' I said giving her the baby

'' Don't worry I won't. You can trust me, plus Spencer and Aria also Toby will be with me.'' Hanna said

'' Hanna, I mean it no make-overs on the baby. Anyways I trust you but I have to go now.'' I said. When I left Hanna the team was already on the bus. I get on the bus and I see Paige with her headphones on. And I go sit somewhere else, and I fall asleep for a bit.

I wake up and we are here, at Chatham high school. Everyone gets off the bus and we go inside the school. The school is really fancy and we head to the pool. We go inside the locker room, and we start to get ready. The team goes by the stands and we see the other team, plus the pool is big.

'' Are you ready?'' Paige asked me.

'' Yeah I'm just a bit nervous.'' I said to Paige.

'' Since when you are nervous?'' Paige asked

'' We all do get nervous, don't you get nervous sometimes?''

'' Come on, you the first to swim.'' Paige said

We won today, the other team they were really good. But we won and everyone is happy and cheering. After we get done get ready, we leave the school and go back on the bus. Paige is sitting a few seats away from me. I take out the chocolate bar, which I bought today. I got a Hershey's cookies 'n' crème candy bar.

_Flash back__- _

_Paige and Emily had their first race. Since they joined the team and are on the bus going back home. And they sit together. _

"_We won whoooo!" Paige said really excited _

"_I know we were the best once on the team." Emily said and high fives Paige _

'' _You're right I should try out to be captain. I think I have a shot at it.'' Paige said _

_"You want to be captain. When we tried out for the team, you were so scared I thought you were going to cry. What if they don't want me?" Emily jokingly mimicking Paige _

"_Well at least I didn't get a big brown stain on my pants." Paige jokes back _

_"Yeah but instead you can't sit still on a bus." Emily said _

_"What are you..." Paige said. And Emily starts to tickle Paige making Paige laugh like crazy._

'' _Em, stop! You know I'm ticklish.'' Paige said while laughing. And Emily stops tickle after a while. _

'' _Paige what's this?" Emily asked. And Emily is touching the outside of Paige's jacket pocket. _

_" I got this to celebrate that we won." Paige pulls out a chocolate bar from her pocket and it's a Hershey's cookies 'n' crème candy bar. _

_"Alright let's celebrate." Emily said with a smile. Paige opens the candy bar and breaks half and gives it to Emily. _

_"We should do this more often." Paige said while eating the candy _

_"The next one is on me" Emily said _

'' _Just don't sit on it." Paige said. And Emily shoves Paige and they both laugh. _

_Flash back ends- _

I'm about to open the candy. But I change my mind and I put the candy in my pocket. I take a deep breath. And I get up I hope Paige. I go up to her seat and Paige is sleeping, so I go back to my seat and I sit down.

We are back in Rosewood, and I see Paige getting into the car. Her mom picked her up. Before I go home, I go to Hanna's house.

'' Hey guys, what's up.'' I said. And I see Toby, Spencer, Aria and Hanna eating pizza.

'' Hey Emily, how was the race?'' Aria said

'' We won; now I'm hungry.'' I said. Toby gives me a plate and a slice of pizza.

'' Congrats Emily, we are proud of you.'' Spencer said.

'' Yeah we are happy for you.'' Aria said

'' Emily, don't get mad.'' Hanna said

'' Why I shouldn't get mad?'' I asked

'' Well before they came over. I was bored and I put make-up on the baby.'' Hanna said. She gets up and brings the baby. The baby has smokey eye make-up and red lip stick. And blush on the cheeks.

'' Hanna! I said no make-up.'' I said

'' Come on Em, don't get mad. You can wash it off.'' Toby said. I couldn't help to laugh about it.

'' Hanna, did the baby had a date?'' Aria said. And we all laugh

'' Haha very funny, but the baby looks hot.'' Hanna said. But we still laugh about it.

**Paige's POV-**

I'm here with London and Lucas; we are here in my room. I explain to Lucas about the kiss between me and Emily. I trust Lucas with everything; he never gave me a reason not to trust him. London and Lucas are getting along and I'm happy they do. And I told them that I been avoiding Emily, because she remembered about the kiss.

'' What are you going to do now?'' Lucas said

'' I don't know, I liked the kiss. But I panicked when she told me about it. I know was a jerk to her, what should I do?" I said.

'' Okay we know you like the kiss. But are you gay?'' London said

'' I-I-I don't know, maybe I might be gay.'' I said

'' Paige, are you attracted to guys more or girls?'' Lucas said. I start to think.

'' I like girls more. When Emily kissed me I felt something different; but I kissed guys before but I didn't feel anything.'' I said to them

'' Then you are gay, but we can't answer that for you. Only you can.'' London said

'' Let's get something to eat I'm starving.'' Lucas said

'' Me too, let's eat something now.'' I said

We leave the house, and London drives us to Empire Diner. Once we are here go sit down and we look at the menu. The waitress comes and takes our order now we wait.

'' Can you guys not tell anyone.'' I said to them

'' We won't, plus we are like the three musketeers.'' London said. Lucas and I laugh.

''All for one and one for all.'' Lucas said

''And now gentlemen, all for one, one for all - that is our motto, is it not?'' London said

'' Wow I'm surprised, London you read the three musketeers book.'' I said and Lucas laughs. Then waitress comes with the food and we start to eat.

'' Very funny Paige, lucky I don't have a comeback.'' London said. Lucas and I laugh.

**From Sidney: Eric Kahn is throwing a party tomorrow night. Are you going? **

'' Hey I got a text from Sidney. Eric Kahn is throwing a party tomorrow night.'' I said

'' Noel just threw a party like last week.'' Lucas said

'' I'm going to the party. Are you guys going to the party?'' I said

'' I can't, I'm going to meet old friends tomorrow night.'' London said

'' I'm going to the party. Eric and Noel sure knows how to throw a party.'' Lucas said.

When we get done eating, we leave the diner. London drives Lucas home then we go home.

'' I like him, I like talking to him.'' London said

'' He is a great friend.'' I said

'' Are you going to talk to Emily?'' London asked

'' I don't know what to say. I'm still not ready to tell other people that I like girls.''

'' You can't avoid Emily, forever you two are on the same team. Plus you two have kid.'' London said

'' You are right. I will talk to her and pretend it didn't happen.'' I said

'' You can't pretend it didn't happen. It will hurt her feelings think about it.'' London said.

We are home, I go take a shower. I'm still thinking what London said to me. He is right I can't pretend it didn't happen. But I'm not ready to say it out loud, I wonder if she is going to the party. I get done taking a shower and I go to sleep.

_**A/N: Thank you Dinosaurfan & a guest reader for the suggestions for this chapter. **_


	8. To Play Hide & Seek With Jealousy

**Chapter 7: To Play Hide & Seek With Jealousy **

**Emily's POV- **

I start to get ready for school. Yet again Paige is still not talking to me. I hear a knock on the door, and then my mom comes in.

'' Emily, I need to talk you.'' My mom said

'' Is everything okay?''

'' Emily, I want to apologize of the way I react when you said you are gay. I accept you are gay. And I'm sorry you are my daughter, I will always support and love you no matter what.'' My mom said I give her a hug.

'' I'm so happy I love you mom.'' I said and we break from the hug.

'' I love you too, I'm going let you get ready for school.'' My mom said

'' Mom is it okay, I can sleep over at Spencer's place this weekend.''

'' Yeah it's fine with me.'' My mom said.

Once I get to school, I see the girls and Toby. In the hallway talking to each other, I go up to them and we greet each other.

'' Emily, Eric Kahn is throwing a party tonight. We are going do you want to go?'' Hanna said

'' Yeah sure I will go, it should be fun.'' I said

'' Did Paige try to talk to you?'' Spencer asked

'' No, she haven't.'' I said

'' Well you try can again, she right there with Sidney.'' Aria said. I turn and I see Paige laughing and talking to Sidney. I see Sidney grabbing Paige's wrist and they walk somewhere else.

'' What happened? And who is Paige?'' Toby asked

We all explain to Toby, how we used to be friends. And why we stopped being friends with Paige. Also I told him about the kiss. When I see Paige with Sidney I start to get jealous.

'' Em, are you jealous again?'' Hanna asked

'' Emily is jealous?'' Aria asked

'' Hanna! No I'm not jealous.'' I said bit angry

'' Please explain why Emily is jealous.'' Spencer said

'' Its simple Emily has a crush on Paige.'' Hanna said

'' So you get jealous, when Paige is talking to another girl?'' Toby said

'' And we can tell if you lie about it.'' Aria said

'' I'm starting to feel jealous, because I'm starting to like Paige.'' I said

Before anyone can answer the bell rings. And we all go to class. Through all my class, I started to think about Paige. I do want to kiss her and go dates with her, but it won't happen. We are not even friends and it won't make sense, if we become girlfriends. Why does it have to be hard?

The day went fast I'm in my last class. I get the hall pass, I while I walk to the water fountain. I hear Sidney talking, I go look but I make sure she doesn't see me.

'' Wait you like Paige?'' Lucas asked

'' Yeah I like Paige a lot.'' Sidney said

'' Are you going to tell her.'' Lucas said

'' Not yet, I'm going to flirt and see if she likes me or not.'' Sidney said

'' But I do know Paige, like the way you was dancing with her. Plus she blushed when I talked about it.'' Lucas said

'' Really she did? So I should dance with her again. Tonight will be fun.'' Sidney said

'' Are we going the party together?'' Lucas asked

'' Yeah we are, we will pick up Paige then we go the party.'' Sidney said.

Sidney does like Paige, I walk and I kick locker hard. She is not right for Paige; Sidney doesn't know her like I do. She doesn't know what Paige's favorite movies are or kind of candy she likes the most. What does she even knows what Paige likes. Paige is cute when she is nervous she bites her bottom lip, and when she is really happy she won't stop smiling. I don't have a crush on Paige, I really like her.

Class ended it, so I go the gym locker so I can grab my swim suit. So I can wash it at home, when I go into the locker room. I see Sidney and Paige talking, both of them are sitting on the bench facing each other.

'' Hey Emily.'' Sidney said to me

'' Hey Sidney, hi Paige.'' I said

'' Hi Emily.'' Paige said

I start to open my locker and I hear them talking. And I turn my head little bit; I see Sidney's hand on Paige's thigh. Like it was nothing and Paige didn't do anything to move Sidney's hand off her thigh.

'' What are you going to wear?'' Sidney asked Paige.

'' Not sure yet, I will find what to wear once I get home.'' Paige said

'' Well I think anything you, wear you will look hot.'' Sidney said

''Thanks, but we should get going.'' Paige said

'' Yeah we should, I came in here to get my stuff. And we end up talking.'' Sidney said. I see them get up, and start to walk away. Before Paige can leave I called her fast.

'' Paige wait!'' I said loud. Paige turns around and Sidney too.

'' Can we talk Paige, only us two.'' I said

'' Sid, can you wait for me outside please.'' Paige said to Sidney.

'' Yeah sure no problem, I will wait outside.'' Sidney said and she leaves.

'' Paige, can we please talk about the kiss. I know it happened…'' Before I can finish Paige starts to talk.

'' Emily, no I don't want to talk about it. It didn't happen just let it go!'' Paige said

'' Yes it did, why don't you want to talk about it? Give me one good reason. Tell me Paige!'' I said to her, Paige breaths in and out through her nose.

'' Drop it Emily! Why doesn't it matter?'' Paige said. I didn't know what to say next.

'' Paige, what are you scare of?'' I said

'' Just forget it, I'm leaving.'' Paige and I see walking away from me.

I'm angry with Paige; I want to know if she felt something when we kissed. I'm angry Paige doesn't want to talk about it; I think she is hiding something. But Paige won't open up. I grab my stuff, I form my left hand into a fist and I hit the locker with the side of my fist. Then I leave the school.

**Eric Kahn's Party- **

I came to the party with the girls and Toby. The music is loud and a lot of people here. We start to talk then Eric comes up to us.

'' Glad all of you made it.'' Eric said

'' Eric this is Toby.'' I said

'' It's nice to meet you.'' Toby said

''Same here nice too meet you.'' Eric said

'' This is a great party.'' Aria said

'' Yeah, You and Noel sure know how to throw parties.'' Hanna said.

We start to talk little bit. Then we sees Paige and Sidney, Eric calls Paige to say hi. Paige is wearing workshop rib-cage tank top and skinny blue jeans. Paige looks really sexy.

'' Hey Paige, hey Sidney, you two made it here.'' Eric said. Giving hugs to Paige, and Sidney. Paige does say hi to me and the girls. Then says hi to Toby, but Eric started talking to her.

'' Glad we can make it, nice party. A lot of people are here.'' Paige said

'' Well you know me; I throw the best parties. Come let's dance you two.'' Eric said with a cocky tone. Eric grabs Paige's hand and Sidney, Eric is in front Paige and Sidney is behind her. Right away Sidney puts her hands on Paige's thighs. While Eric gets really close to Paige.

Right away I start to feel jealous. I need to do something because, I'm tired feeling jealous.

'' Are you jealous again?'' Hanna said

'' You really should do something. Tell her how you feel.'' Spencer said

'' Paige won't listen to me.'' I said

'' Well make her listen to you. Man up.'' Hanna said. We laugh

'' Hanna is right Emily, you have to do something. If not well it's your lost.'' Toby said

'' Go make your move now.'' Aria said.

'' But I need the bathroom.'' I said and I walk away.

I go use the bathroom, and I think of what they told me. They are right I need to make a move. If not I will always think what if, and I don't want that. Maybe when I tell we slowly can start being friends, and then become girlfriends. If that ever happens Paige won't up open easily.

I get done using the bathroom I go look for Paige. I see her in the kitchen with Sidney talking. Sidney is sitting on the kitchen counter, and has her legs warped around Paige's waist. While Paige has her hands on her Sidney's waist they are smiling and laughing. I can't take it anymore I go up to Paige.

'' We need to talk now!'' I said I grab Paige's hand we walk away. We go outside where no one can see or hear us.

'' What the hell?! Emily.'' Paige said.

'' I'm tired of you denying the kiss. We are going to talk about it now!'' I said

'' Why do you care; so much about the kiss.'' Paige said

'' I know I was drunk, but I know we really kissed. Paige we can't pretend it didn't happen.'' I said

'' Just leave it alone! Okay Emily. There is no point of talking about the kiss.'' Paige said.

I get close to Paige and I put my hands behind her neck. I kiss her I feel her tongue on my tongue. I feel Paige's hands on my back, I feel Paige lightly sucking on my bottom lip. I never thought kissing Paige would feel like this. We break away from the kiss.

'' Paige, I know you felt something when we kissed. I can tell when you hide something when you don't want to talk about it. Please say something.'' I said

'' Emily, I won't open to you or to your friends. Because you left and you will do it again; I won't let that happen.'' Paige said

'' Paige, I swear to you I won't leave you. You have to believe me.'' I said hoping Paige believes me.

'' You have done nothing to prove to me. Why I should trust you. Why the hell should I trust you again?'' Paige said with anger.

'' I know but Paige, I swear I will prove to you that you can trust me again.'' I said. I see Paige's eyes forming tears, she looks away from me. She tries to hold her tears, but can't. The tears go on her cheek, and wipes eyes.

Paige walks away but I grab her right arm. I hold her arm so she won't walk away.

'' Emily, let me go!'' Paige said

'' Paige, we are not done talking. Don't walk away please.'' I plead

'' You walked away from me. Let me go!'' Paige yelled. Paige tries to get my hand of her arm. I'm trying to hold her, while Paige is trying get away. Somehow Paige gets my hand off her arm, she lose her balance and falls on her left arm.

'' Fuck! My arm.'' Paige said in pain. I get on the floor I look at Paige's left arm. And there is sharp glass in her arm the cut is close to her elbow. The glass is sticking out and blood is going down her arm.

'' Paige, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.'' I said

'' Get it out! It hurts.'' Paige said in pain again. Paige tried to get it out, but I stopped her.

'' Paige, we need you to get help. I will pick you up come on." I said and Paige looks at me with anger. I help Paige get up she didn't try to stop me.

We go back inside and we go the bathroom, I text Toby and the girls.

'' Who are you texting?'' Paige asked.

'' Toby and the others..'' Paige didn't let me finish. Paige is sitting on the toilet lid, while I'm looking for the first aid in the bathroom.

'' Why are you texting them?'' Paige asked.

'' I can't find it the first aid kit. I send them a text to see if they can ask Eric for the first aid kit.'' I said. I grab paper toilet I wet it, then I clean Paige's arm. But she is still bleeding.

Then I hear a knock on the door. And it's Toby with the first aid kit he comes inside. And so does Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

'' What happened to you Paige?'' Spencer asked

'' I fell and there is a fucking glass in my arm.'' Paige said with anger.

'' How did you fall Paige?" Aria asked

'' Does it hurt?'' Hanna asked Paige.

'' Yeah it hurts.'' Paige said

'' Try hold still Paige.'' Toby said.

'' Just hurry up and take it out.'' Paige said. Toby cleans around the cut, and then he uses a tweezers to take out the glass. The glass was not big, but Toby cleans the cut. After cleaning, the cut Toby puts a bandage on her arm.

'' Thank you, for helping me.'' Paige said.

'' No problem anytime.'' Toby said.

**Paige's POV-**

Tonight I cannot explain, of how I feel right now. I am shocked that Emily kissed. Well I did drink but not a lot; I did like the kiss. I'm still not ready to tell her. It will not make sense to me, if we talked about our feelings. We are not friends at all. I will not tell her my feelings for her, and that will not happen. Right now its hard, what should I do.

'' Paige, I am going to take you home.'' Emily said. Then I get a text from Lucas and Sidney.

**From Lucas: I went home early I talk to you tomorrow. **

**From Sidney: Where are you?**

**To Sidney: I'm going home. I will text you tomorrow**

**From Sidney: Do you need a ride? **

**To Sidney: Its fine I got a ride home**

**From Sidney: Ok I'm going home now **

'' Just take me home.'' I said to Emily. I did not want to explain to Sidney what happen to my arm.

We all left the bathroom and I follow Emily to her car. Since they came with Emily in the same car, Emily drives the car. I am seating in the front seat, we do not say a word to each other.

'' Paige, we wish we could go back in time not listen to Ali.'' Emily said.

'' And we are really, sorry we hurt you.'' Hanna said.

'' Things come and go just like the seasons. Also it's been a long night.'' I said.

'' All of you can learn from this mistake, and start over.'' Toby said.

'' I agree with Toby, let us try again to start over again.'' Aria said

We are here in front of my house. It is too much; there is a lot I want to say. I cannot put it in words right now. And they haven't done anything to prove to me, that I can trust them again.

'' I'm going to walk to your door.'' Emily said. We both get out of the car. And we walk to my door. We stand here in front of my door.

'' It's been a long night, get home safe.'' I said to Emily.

'' Paige, I'm really sorry about your arm.'' Emily said and I know she meant that.

'' My arm will heal, don't worry about it.'' I said. Emily looks really sad.

'' Paige, I didn't mean for you to fall. Do you believe me?'' Emily said.

'' I know Emily, I believe you I know you didn't do it on purpose.'' I said and I see a small smile on her face.

'' I'm going to leave, good night Paige.'' Emily said and walks away.

I go inside the house, and I go upstairs to my room. I grab my clothes and I take a quick shower. After I get done taking shower, I go to the kitchen I find the coffee powder. I remove the bandage I open the can and I pour the coffee powder on the cut. I clean the mess up and I throw away the bandage.

I go to my room and I lie on my bed. I didn't want to stop kissing her, but then there is Sidney. She been flirting with me lately and I think she likes me. She is really cute and I like her eyes. But Emily is beautiful with great smile, Emily has a great body and I like her ass. But right now is not good between us, and I don't know what I should do. I wish it was simple, but is not.

_**Next Day- **_

I'm here in the kitchen with London, and I told him what happen last night. Plus I told him about Sidney flirting with me. Then my parents come into the kitchen, we stopped talking about it.

'' Paige, we need to talk about your swimming.'' My dad said I hate it when he brings it up.

'' What's wrong with my swimming?" I asked

'' Your timing is a bit off, and it's sloppy. You need to do better.'' My dad said

'' Nick, Paige is doing fine. Stop putting so much pressure on her.'' My mom said.

My mom and dad are two different completely people. My dad wants me to be perfect in everything, and if it's not done the way he wants it. He won't be happy about it. My mom doesn't put pressure on me, but the only thing she wants is for me to get good grades in school.

'' Dad, my timing is good. And I'm not sloppy I work hard.'' I said

'' Paige, you need to stop slacking off. If not someone will take your captain spot.'' My dad said

'' Uncle Nick, Paige works hard enough. You shouldn't put so much pressure in her.'' London said

'' London, don't tell me what do with my daughter.'' My dad said to London

'' Nick, Paige is doing great in school and swimming. Stop making her prefect.'' My mom said

'' If Paige, wants get a scholarship to college. She has to be prefect in swimming and in every subject in every class she takes.'' My dad said with anger. I didn't want to be here anymore so I get up.

'' I'm going for a walk.'' I said and I just leave.

I grab my iPod and I leave my house. Hate it when my dad only cares about swimming, and being prefect. I put on my headphones and I just start to walk. It's too much right now, and I don't know how to handle it.

_Into the great wide open_

_Craving for infinity_

_Hearts are set in fire_

_Loves are one, true desire _

I wish everything wasn't so hard, but I can't complain too much. Bet someone hasn't it worst then me. I hide every emotion inside me, because I don't want people to think I'm weak.

_Here we're out in the open_

_Shooting stars without a hope_

_Often search of wisdom_

_High above fallen kingdom _

I end up walking, the woods. Because I know no one will be here, and it's great place to be alone. I keep walking the woods until I reach to the lake. I got close to lake and I sit down on the ground. And I just look at water and trees I'm just looking around. Trying to calm myself down, it feels good just being here.

_Hold me when the sun is down_

_Till the morning light awakens_

_Shadows will be fading_

_Showing us where we belong. _

I don't know how long I been here. I get up dust the dirt of my jeans, I walk out of the woods. And I go to Lucas's house I finally get here at his place. I'm in his room reading comic books and Lucas told me. He was talking to Hanna at the party, and he is really happy about it.

'' Did you like talking to Hanna?'' I asked

'' Duh I did like talking to her. And I made her laugh that is a bonus.'' Lucas said

'' What you and Hanna talked about it.'' I said. I see him putting the comic book and I do the same.

'' Just got to know each other. And she told she broke up with Sean.'' Lucas said

'' Wow she broke up with Sean. And what are you going to do?'' I said

'' I'm going to be her friend first, if the time is right I will ask her out.'' Lucas said

'' Wow smart move.''

We start playing the wii and then his dad come inside the room. We stopped playing the game.

'' Hey Paige, how are you?'' Lucas's dad said to me

'' I'm doing good, just playing the wii with Lucas.'' I said

'' Maybe you should help him get a girlfriend.'' Lucas's dad said.

His dad always tells Lucas to join a sport team to become popular. And his dad always put Lucas down, because he likes comic books and video games. Lucas won't tell him about Hanna, because his dad will say he doesn't have a chance with her.

'' Dad come on, can we not talk about that.'' Lucas said. His dad laughs and leave the room

'' Are you okay?'' I asked

'' Hate it when my dad does that. Can't wait to leave this town, and just explore.'' Lucas said

_**A/N: The lyrics are by, Fedde Le Grand Ft. DI-Rect -'' Where we belong'' **_

_**Nothing happens putting coffee powder on the small cuts, it does stop the bleeding. And it happened to me one time I fell, and I got a cut on my leg. And a small glass was sticking out. my mom clean the cut & pour coffee powder on it. The cut healed normally with the coffee powder.  
**_

_**Thank you, Darkredeyes & Dinosaurfan :) **_


	9. Heart Museum

**Chapter 8: Heart Museum**

**Paige's POV- **

I'm here in the living room, with my parents and London. My parents just told me my grandmother died in her sleep last night. I start to cry because my grandmother raised me, before we moved to Rosewood. She used have a small farm with different animals; we used to live in Nebraska. Then my dad moved my mom and me to Rosewood. I was close with my grandmother; I used to help her with farm animals. When I was a little kid she, would bake cake best part she used to let me lick the bowl. Now I'm crying because this summer I was going to visit her in Nebraska.

'' Paige, is okay.'' My mom said. My mom puts her arms around me while I cry.

'' I miss her so much, now it's even worse.'' I said while still crying.

'' We all miss her Paige, she was a big part of our lives.'' My dad said.

'' Paige try to remember the good times, we had with her.'' London said.

'' I don't want go to school today.'' I said

'' Paige, you can stay home today.'' My mom said. I get up and I go to my room, I lay in my bed crying. And I send a quick text to Lucas saying I don't feel good. I fall asleep.

'' Paige, it's me Emily.'' I wake up and I rub my eyes. I look at the time and it's the afternoon already.

'' Come in its open.'' I said. Emily comes into my room and walks close to my bed. And I sit up.

'' Paige, I'm sorry about your grandmother passed away.'' Emily said

'' You can sit down if you want; how did you know about my grandmother died?'' I said. Emily sits down on the bed.

''My mom told me about it, plus she ran into your mother at the super market. And I wanted to make sure you are okay'' Emily said

'' I'm not okay, I don't handle death well. I was close to my grandmother.'' I said sadly and I start to cry again. And I feel Emily sitting next to me and pulling me into a hug. I didn't want to argue with her, I hold shirt bit tight.

'' Its okay Paige to cry, let it out.'' Emily said. She starts to rub my back with her hand going up and down. I stop crying and I break away from the hug.

'' Thanks for the hug, guess I need that.'' I said in a low voice.

'' Its fine Paige, I'm here for you okay.'' Emily said putting her hand onto my mine. My stomach feels weird when Emily touched my hand.

'' How was school?'' I asked because I didn't know what else to say.

'' Paige, we don't have to talk about school.'' Emily said

'' I know, but we haven't talked in a while. So it feels weird talking like it never happened.'' I said. Emily slowing moves her hand from mine.

'' I know, I just we could. Never mind it's dumb.'' Emily said without looking at me.

'' Em, tell me it won't be dumb.'' I said then Emily looks at me.

'' I thought slowly we talk, about stuff like we used to. But I'm still going to prove you that you can trust me again.'' Emily said

'' Do you want to know something, of what my grandmother did?'' I said

'' Yeah I want to know what she did.'' Emily said with a small smile.

'' I don't remember what age I was. Well my favorite book as a child is where the wild things are. So one Halloween my grandmother, made the costume like Max in the story. You know the one with the hooded jumpsuit with attached tail and crown.'' I said

'' Really she made that? That is cool.'' Emily said

'' Yeah she did. She didn't have enough money to buy me a Halloween costume. After she made the costume, I put it on and I loved it. I was happy to go trick-or- treat. She used stuff around the house to make it.'' I said

'' Wow, that's really cool of her doing that for you.'' Emily said

'' Yeah, I miss her a lot. I was going to visit her this summer coming up. But not anymore I was always happy with her.'' I said

'' Paige, I know is hard. I know I never met her before, but she want you to be happy.'' Emily said.

'' It sucks she died, but she died in her sleep last night.'' I said sadly.

'' Paige, you don't have to hold your tears. You can cry again its okay.'' Emily said again she pulls me into a hug. Emily kiss top of my head and I put my hands around her stomach.

'' Thank you; for being here Emily.'' I said and I cry again.

'' One time we went to a store, on the front desk there was free candy in a bowl. So my grandmother opened her purse, and she grabbed the bowl. And she took every single candy and she put it inside her purse. She act like nothing happened and we left the store.'' I said and Emily laughs.

'' Can't believe she did that. Wow your grandmother is funny, for doing that. Did she share the candy with you?" Emily asked

'' No, she taught me how to play poker. And I lost I was ten years old, when she did that.'' I said

'' Wow, your grandmother must have been fun to be around with.'' Emily said.

'' Yeah she taught me a few stuff.'' I said.

'' Tell me one more story please.'' Emily said

'' My grandmother always baked cakes of any kind. And I was a little kid. So she pours the cake mix into the pan, she always let me lick the bowl. And I always got my face dirty with cake mix.'' I said

'' That's cute; I can picture you as a kid. Licking the bowl and getting your face dirty.'' Emily said giggling.

I really miss her a lot, she told me never to be scare to be happy. And she always gave me great wisdom, of what kind of person I want to be when I grow up. Being with her I felt happy because I didn't had to prefect.

I wake up and I see Emily is not here. I read the letter and she had to go home, I eat dinner with my mom and London. My dad had to work late, at the dinner table we didn't speak. I get done eating dinner I go to my room.

Then London comes into the room, we both start watching TV.

'' How was it when Emily came over.'' London said

'' She came over; to make sure I was okay. And I told her stories about grandma, Emily was being a friend today.'' I said

'' What does that means, slowly being friends again or not.'' London said

'' I don't know maybe, I didn't want to argue with her for being here. It was nice of her to come.'' I said

'' Sounds likes she is trying to be your friend again. I mean it's a good first step trying to gain your trust back.''

'' You are right, will see if we will be friends again.'' I said

'' I have feeling you and Emily will be friends again.'' London said

**Emily's POV- **

When Paige fell asleep; her arms are around my waist. Made me nervous when she did that, I like holding her like this. I like the stories she told me about her grandmother. I slowly get Paige's arms of me; I really tried not to wake her up. I get off the bed slowly I lay Paige's head on her pillow. I find a note book I rip the page out, and I write a small note, saying I had to go home. Then I give a kiss on her forehead and I leave the room without making a sound.

I go home, and I took a quick shower. Then I went to my room I check my phone, and I got a missed call from Aria. I call her back but she doesn't pick up, she must be busy. I go eat dinner I didn't want to leave Paige's bed. I'm glad she told me about how she felt today. Being around Paige is hard now, I wanted to kiss her but I didn't. She needed a friend today, and then I get an idea. I will ask Paige to come over and we will bake a cake. Maybe that cheer up, and she can lick the bowl.

_Few days later- _

Paige came over today; I told her lets bake a cake. And she said yes because she loves eating cake of any flavor. We are in the kitchen starting to bake, and Paige is wearing a button long sleeve shirt. I get done mixing the cake mix, in the bowl and I start to tease Paige. I dip my finger into the chocolate cake mix.

'' You know you want some.'' I said pointing my finger close to her face.

'' Emily, stop don't do that.'' Paige said. Then Paige answers with throwing some flour at me.

'' You're so dead.'' I yelled

I start to chase Paige with the bowl of cake mix. And once Paige trip on the carpet and before she has any time to get back up. I get down I quickly put the bowl aside. I sit down on top of Paige pinning down her arms. Then I dip my hand in the cake mix and I rub it over Paige's face. Then I unbutton Paige's shirt I open her shirt and I see her black bra. And I draw a heart on her chest were I write the letters EF + PM. We look at each other; I lean down to kiss her. The kiss is passionate, Paige doesn't stop me. I feel her hands under my shirt; I can feel her nails on my back. Paige starts to kiss my neck and I move lips to her ear. And I slightly moan I start to kiss her jaw.

'' EMILY!'' We stop kissing. And we look and it's Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

'' Is not what it looks like.'' Paige said. Paige and I get up I see her button up her shirt.

'' You two were kissing. Paige what is that on your face?'' Aria asked

'' It is chocolate cake mix.'' Paige said.

'' Are you two dating or something?'' Hanna asked

'' Hanna, we are not dating.'' I said

'' So why were you two kissing then?'' Spencer said.

'' Umm, I have to go Emily I see you around.'' Paige said. She left quickly before I can say something to her.

'' Emily, you can't kiss her. It will make even more complicated than they already are.'' Spencer said

'' I know but I like kissing her. It just happened and we kissed.'' I said

'' I agree with Spencer, think about it. How you two will date if you and Paige are not friends.'' Hanna said

'' Emily, you have to be friends with her again. We all want to be friends with her again. For now put your feelings aside, and try to be her friend first then date each other.'' Aria said

'' Wait a minute is Paige gay?" Hanna said

'' I don't know to be honest. I know we want to be friends with her again. But when I kiss her I get butterflies in my stomach.'' I said

But it felt right when we kissed. I never want to stop kissing her, but they are right. We have to be friends again first; I think will be hard now. I really hope Paige doesn't get mad and blow me off, pretending we didn't kiss.

_**A/N: To the guest reader thank you for the suggestion **_


	10. Emily Or Sidney

_ A/N: Let me know of you think of this chapter. I wasn't to sure about it at first but now I think its good. :)_

**Chapter 9: Emily Or Sidney **

**Paige's POV- **

I'm with Lucas and I told him Emily and I kissed again. I'm in his room just sitting on the bed telling him, what happened. I don't know what to do; I told him I like Emily for a while now.

'' Paige, what are you going to do? Because you know Emily will talk to you about the kiss.'' Lucas said

'' I know, why do girls like talking about their feelings. But this time I can't avoid her, we were sober when we kissed.'' I said

'' What did London, say about the kiss?'' Lucas said

'' I haven't told him yet, but I will tell him. Lucas what should I do?''

'' I don't know Paige, but don't try to stress yourself out.'' Lucas said.

We start to play the wii. And he is right I shouldn't really stress myself out, but I keep thinking what Emily will say. And we haven't work on the project, plus she still has Scarlett. Plus what happen between us I forgot about the baby.

'' Paige, I been gambling on sports. So far I won a few bets, you should try it.'' Lucas said and I stop the game and I look at him.

'' I don't think it's a good idea to gamble, you should be careful.'' I told him

'' Come on, it is fun and it's easy to bet. Don't worry nothing will happen.'' Lucas said. Then we hear his Parents arguing downstairs.

'' Is everything okay?'' I asked

'' Yeah my dad is a jerk. My dad kept bringing me down because I don't have a girlfriend. And I'm not on a sport team like always the same thing.'' Lucas said. They stopped arguing.

'' Wow your dad is a jerk. Was he like that before?''

'' No, he changed but I don't know what made him change.'' Lucas said

'' Have talked to Hanna again?'' I asked

'' Yeah, she needs help selling some stuff online. So I'm going to help her tomorrow.'' Lucas said

'' That's great, you and Hanna are spending time together.'' I said

We keep playing the wii for a bit more. Then I go home I keep thinking about the kiss, made my body feel on fire. And my stomach felt weird my heart was beating fast. Emily is the first girl I kissed and I kissed guys before but I never felt anything. I thought something was something wrong with me, but I did feel something and I'm glad. Once I get home I see Spencer sitting front of my house.

'' Hey Paige, I was wondering can we talk?'' Spencer said

'' Hey Spencer, yeah sure we can talk. Let's go to my room.'' I said. Spencer follows me to my room and she sits on my bed.

'' So what do you want to talk about.'' I said

'' Paige, What is going between you and Emily. Are you two friends or what.'' Spencer said

'' I don't know Spencer, I know we kissed twice. To be honest I don't know what's going on.'' I said

'' I care for you, what can we do to gain your trust back.'' Spencer said

'' I don't know really. I'm scare if we become friends again it will happen again. And I don't want it happen again, it really hurt the first time it happened. If happened the second time will destroy me for good.'' I said sadly and I look at her.

'' Paige, that will never happen again. I swear to you we never leave you again, and I'm so sorry you felt like that. I miss you and I miss the fun we used to have. Do you remember one night you and I went to the city to see blink-182? And you took the blame for me, when I starched Melissa's car.'' Spencer said with a smile

'' Oh my god! Now I remember, I had to work it off. I had to go work at a super market just to pay it back. My parents yelled at me and I got grounded.'' I said with a smile.

'' And you remember you stole a shirt for me. Now that was the coolest thing you ever done for me. And remember the song we sang to each other?'' Spencer said we are smiling at each other.

'' That night was the best of my life ever. We both lied to our parents and we took Melissa's car. I had fun with you that night, I didn't that to end.'' I said

'' Me either, we both saved our money together. And we bought the tickets and you sang next to Mark that was super epic.'' Spencer said.

_Flash back- _

_Paige and Spencer lied to their parents, of where they are going to be. They saved enough money for the tickets to see blink-182, they were so happy about going. Later that night since Spencer knew how to drive, they took Melissa's car. They went to the city were the show was playing at the pike room club. When they arrive they were so happy and quickly went inside the club. _

_There were a lot of people here, then they go stand in the front row. Three bands played first Paige and Spencer liked their music. The last band to play was blink-182 the first song they sang was what's my age again. Spencer and Paige sang along with the band. _

_And that's about the time she walked away from me _

_Nobody likes you when you're 23 _

_And are still more amused by TV shows _

_What the hell is ADD? _

_My friends say I should act my age _

_What's my age again? _

_The band keeps playing other songs, and they sing to every song along with the band. Then Paige and Spencer see few People jumping off the stage, then Paige tells two guys to help her get on stage. The two guys help Paige get on stage, and Spencer gets happy that Paige is on stage. Then Paige stands next to Mark then moves over little so Paige can sing along with him. _

_Then Paige jumps of stage. While people were holding Paige and then they put Paige down. Paige stands next to Spencer with the biggest smile on her face. _

_It was the last song blink-182 was going to play. The band started to play the next song called first date. Paige and Spencer sing along then they look at each other and start to sing. _

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that i'm probably gonna miss _

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever _

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. _

_When the band was finished playing the song, Spencer sees a shirt she likes but doesn't have money. So Paige thought to steal for her, a way of thanking her for driving to the show. When Spencer wasn't looking, Paige sees the merch guy wasn't looking so Paige took the shirt really fast. Paige quickly walks with Spencer to the car. _

'' _I got you this shirt, of saying thank you for driving to the show.'' Paige said and she gives her the shirt. _

'' _Paige, thank you; how did you get this shirt?'' Spencer asked because she knew Paige didn't have enough money. _

'' _I stole the shirt, it was for you.'' Paige said nervously. Spencer hugs Paige. _

_They were driving to Spencer's place, and then Spencer and Paige hears the car getting scratched. Both of them get out of the car and they see the car got scratched next to another car. _

'' _Crap! This can't be good, right in front my house to. Paige what Will we do?'' Spencer said scared _

'' _I got an idea, just play along okay.'' Paige said Spencer nods her head. _

_When Spencer's parents and Melissa found out what happen. Paige took the blame; Paige told Spencer why she did it. Paige took the blame because she was helping a best friend out. Paige's parents got mad they told Paige had to pay Melissa back. Paige did pay Melissa back; it took all summer for Paige to her back. _

_Flash back ends _

'' I was going to give you the money, to pay back my sister.'' Spencer said

'' If you did give me the money; what I was going to tell them. How I got the money fast.'' I said. We talked more and other stuff like we used to. Later Spencer went home. Then Sidney comes over telling me she has to tell me something.

'' Paige, I'm really nervous of what I'm going to tell you. Paige I like you a lot, I like your smile and you make me laugh. I like being around you there are times I really want to kiss you. Please say you like me too has more than a friend.'' Sidney said I'm really speechless now. I have a little crush and her.

'' Sid, I'm really speechless. I-I-I..'' I didn't finish. Sidney kiss me on my lips. Her hands are around my waist she pulls me in and we kiss. I put my hands on her neck. We break away from the kiss, and we just stare at each other. Her phones rings and she gets text.

'' Paige, I have to go my dad came back home.'' Sidney said her dad is in the marines.

'' Okay, go spend time with your dad.'' I said

'' Paige, are you going to tell me your answer?'' She asked

'' I need to process this of what happen, yeah I will tell you but go see your dad first.'' I said but really I don't what to say. Sidney leaves and I will have to her of how I feel. It happened so fast, that my mind couldn't say the words of what I wanted to say.

**Emily's POV-**

I just saw Paige and Sidney kissing each other. And I feel hurt, how can she do that. I know we are not dating but it hurts seeing her kiss someone else. Once I saw them kiss I left the house fast, I didn't say anything I just left. I was watching Buffy re-runs episodes at home. This episode was the part where Tara said right before she and Willow got back together.

_Tara - "There's so much to work through. Trust has to build again, on both sides ... you have to learn if you're even the same people you were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and... can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?" _

Tara was right; I was going to tell Paige about it. But once I go to her house they kissed. Am I too late that Paige is already dating Sidney?

_3 Days later- _

I been ignoring Paige, she been trying to talk to me. And I just get away from her; I'm hurt that she kissed Sidney. Paige and I kissed three times, well its two times if we count the first drunk kiss as our first.

'' Emily, why the hell you been ignoring me? I been trying to talk to you so we can do our project.'' Paige said

'' You know why Paige, and I'm no in the mood today.'' I walk away from her.

'' Wait a damn minute, what are you talking about?'' Paige said trying to catch up with me.

'' Leave me alone Paige, shouldn't you be with Sidney.'' I said

'' Fuck it; I hate it when someone gets mad. Instead of talking and telling me why you are angry. Don't act like I can read your mind, so I can fix the damn problem. And to let you know I'm not a damn mind reader, so when you are to tell me you know where to find me.'' Paige said and walks away from me.

Paige is right, I should tell her why I'm mad. Bit later I go to Paige's house, so we can talk. I'm going to tell how I feel if not it will be too hard to see her date Sidney. I'm in her room and my heart is beating fast.

'' Paige, I'm sorry I been ignoring you. There's so much to work through. Trust has to build again, on both sides ... you have to learn if you're even the same people you were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and... can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?" I said to Paige

'' Wow that is really deep.'' Paige said

'' Do you know who said it?'' I asked

'' No I don't know, who said it?'' Paige said

'' From the show Buffy Tara said it to Willow.''

'' Oh okay, I know the show but I hardly didn't see the show.'' Paige said

'' I'm telling you that because, I want to work on the trust. But at the same time I want to kiss, I saw you kiss Sidney and it hurt me. I know we are not dating or anything but I have strong feelings for you.'' I said

'' You think I'm dating Sidney?'' Paige asked and I nod my head.

'' I saw you kiss her in your room.'' I said

'' Emily, we are not dating. Sidney told me she has feelings for me, she caught me off guard and I didn't give her an answer.'' Paige said

'' Are you gay?''

'' Yeah I'm gay, but I'm not ready to tell the world yet.'' Paige said

'' Paige, if you have feelings for me or Sidney you need to Pick.'' I said

'' What do you mean pick?'' Paige asked

'' I mean of who you want to date me or Sidney. Who will you pick?'' I asked


	11. Starlight Could You Be Mine

**Chapter 10: Starlight Could You Be Mine**

**Paige's POV- **

I haven't spoken to Emily or Sidney all day. Because I didn't go to school I was up all night thinking what Emily said. I told London about it he said I know the answer. And I shouldn't make it hard for myself, but it's hard to tell someone that you don't like them in return. I don't want to hurt no one's feelings.

'' Who are you going to pick?" London asked we are in my room.

'' I don't know yet, I don't want to hurt no body's feelings.'' I said. Then Lucas comes running into my room. He is trying to talk but he is out of breath.

'' Dude, breath slowly.'' London said to him.

'' I asked Hanna out on a date!'' Lucas said really loud. London and I get up and we hug him tight.

'' Dude, I'm so happy for you!'' London said.

'' Me too, that's the best news ever!'' I said and we stop hugging him.

'' Tell us how it happened.'' London said.

'' I was helping her, and I was showing her funny videos online. She laughed at the videos and Hanna said she won't get back with Sean. Before I leave I asked her out on a date, right there in front of me she said yes.'' Lucas said with the biggest smile on his face. London gave him a high-five.

'' When is the date?'' I asked

'' Saturday night, but I'm really nervous about it.'' Lucas said.

'' Dude don't be nervous okay, just make laugh and talk about something. And everything will be fine.'' London said.

'' Yeah what he said. Just talk about something in common, or ask her questions like what kind of movies she likes. But don't tell her about the gambling you do.'' I said.

'' What gambling online?'' London asked.

'' I been gambling on sports, and I won a few bets.'' Lucas said.

'' You should let me in the bets, I need some cash.'' London said.

'' Yeah we both can bet together.'' Lucas said. I told Lucas is not a good idea but he won't listen.

They keep talking about the bets; I tell them it's really not a good idea. But they won't listen so I won't fight with them. Later Lucas went home.

_Next day- _

Lucas and I go to school, and we really forgot today the school will do a memorial for Alison. We are by the lockers and I see Emily and her friends talking to a teacher. Alison so bullied Lucas he never liked her either.

'' Today will be long a day. And I don't want to hear how Alison was nice and other crap about her.'' Lucas said.

'' I know what you mean. I forgot it was today, do you want to ditch school?'' I said.

'' Yeah sure, let's leave now.'' Lucas said.

We leave the school and we go hang out at a arcade. It's in China town they have old school and new school arcade games. We go get some tokens and start playing fighting games and shooting games. Lucas is good at shooting games, and I'm good at fighting games. Now we are playing street fighter.

'' Paige, you are cheating.'' Lucas said.

'' What? No I'm not you just suck in fighting games.'' I said. We play again.

We been here almost all day, just playing video games. Lucas and I don't always ditch school it just today we didn't want to be there. We play a few more games and then we go home. My parents are working late tonight.

London and I went out to get something to eat. And I go to Sidney's house, I'm in her room and she is waiting for my answer.

'' Sidney, I like you as a friend I like being friends with you. But if you don't want to be friends anymore I will understand.'' I said.

'' Do you like Emily?'' Sidney asked.

'' Yeah I do, how did you know?'' I said.

'' I seen the way you look at her, I like being friends with you also. I don't want our friendship to end but I will move on. I want you to be happy Paige.'' Sidney said sadly. I give her a hug she bury her face into my neck.

'' You are so sweet Paige.'' She said.

'' Sid, you will find someone will like you for you.'' I said and we break away from the hug.

'' Have you told Emily that you like her.'' Sidney said we both sit on the bed.

'' No not yet, I will tell her tonight.''

'' Okay, well go tell her now. Promise me one thing.'' She said.

'' Okay sure, what kind of promise is it.'' I said.

'' I just want her to treat you right, because I want to see you happy.'' Sidney said. I give her another hug then I leave.

I'm really nervous of telling Emily, that I really like her. I'm not really good at saying the right words. I go home and I take a quick shower then I tell London what I told Sidney said. Now he is giving me advice of how to tell Emily. He just said keep it simple and say the right words.

'' But what happen if I don't say the right words.'' I said.

'' Paige, relax and just tell her you like her a lot. Plus you know her for years, or take her something sweet then tell her.'' London said.

'' What do you mean take her something sweet.'' I said.

'' Take her like candy, girls like candy. So while she is eating the candy tell her is not that hard.'' London said.

'' Okay, fine what kind of candy I should buy?'' I said.

'' Buy her favorite candy, so let's go to the store and buy candy.'' London said.

We go to wal-mart and we look at the candies they have. And I see a Hershey's pot of gold caramel box, then I see London garbing other candies.

'' You think I should buy this?'' I said and I show him the box of candy.

'' Yeah that's a good one, everyone likes Hershey.'' London said.

'' Why are you garbing so many junk food?'' I asked.

'' So later I can watch Netflix and eat junk food duh.'' London said. I just laugh at him, he bought a lot of junk food. And later he won't feel good well he is a big boy. We go to the magazine stand and we start to look at different magazines. We go pay for the candies and other junk food, then he drops me off at Emily's place.

'' Paige, don't nervous okay.'' London said.

'' I don't want to mess it up when I tell her. I was really shocked that she told she really likes me.'' I said.

''Why you were shocked? there is a reason why she likes you. I bet she wouldn't just say it for no reason.'' London said.

'' You are right, okay I won't be nervous and I will tell her now.'' I said.

I get out of the car with the candy. I knock on the door and Mrs. Fields opens the door, I greet her and she tells Emily is up stairs in her room doing homework. I up to the door and it's closed, I take two deep breaths in and out. I knock on the door and Emily opens the door.

**Emily's POV- **

'' Hi Emily, I got this you this.'' Paige said and it's box of chocolate. And I let her in my room.

'' Hey Paige, Thank you for the candy.'' I said.

'' Emily, I umm. I know what I want to say but the words won't come out.'' Paige said nervously.

'' Paige, take your time there is no rush.'' I said.

'' Emily, I liked you for a while way before I like girls. It was hard for me to accept it. But I'm not ready to say it out loud not just yet. I like when we kissed you are the first girl, I really really like you." Paige said and it took a lot of courage for her to say that. And I just remember that dare Hanna made Paige and I kiss.

'' Paige, ever since we kissed on that dare because I always felt something with you. It feels different when I'm around you. And before I thought it will go away but it never did.'' I said.

'' What dare and what kiss, what are you talking about?'' Paige asked and I'm looking at her confused.

_Flash__ back- _

_The girls having a sleep over at Hanna's house. So they start to play truth or__ dare, the girls did dares and told the truth to certain questions. _

_'' Hanna, truth or dare?'' Emily said._

_ '' I pick truth.'' Hanna said with a smirk. Paige whisper something in Emily's ear then Emily smiles and nods to Paige. Then Emily says. _

_" What is the most embarrassing nickname you've got.'' Emily said. _

_ '' Really Emily, it's Hanna banana.'' Hanna said and they laugh. _

_And later when Hanna asks Emily truth or dare and Emily picks dare. Hanna says _

_" Emily I dare you to..." Hanna stalls for a while with a smirk that shows she'll get even for having to tell her embarrassing nickname. _

_"Kiss Paige, on her lips for ten seconds" Hanna said. Everyone was shocked Hanna said that. But it's a dare, Paige heart was beating fast. Emily was really nervous too._

_ '' Well Emily, it's a dare go ahead and do it.'' Hanna said. _

_'' Can't you give her another dare.'' Paige said._

_ '' No, don't be scare just do the dare.'' Hanna said. _

_ '' You suck Hanna.'' Emily said. Emily moves next Paige they stare at each other for a few seconds. Emily and Paige close their eyes and they kiss. Emily puts her hands on Paige's neck while Paige's hands are on her waist. And Hanna says stop they break from the kiss and their face turns red._

_ Flash back ends. _

'' Emily I don't remember at all. Or sleeping over at Hanna's house that night.'' Paige said.

'' How come you don't remember?'' I asked. Paige sits on the window and I go sit next to her.

'' I don't remember, some stuff because I took some pills for the pain. So I can make the pain go away.'' Paige said her voice broke.

'' Paige, let it out tell me.'' I said.

"When you told me that we couldn't be friends because... *Sobs* because Alison said so I felt more hurt than ever...*more sobs* I wanted to just Wake up from that nightmare.. but when you confirmed what Alison said that's what haunted me the most because...*sobs and wipes away tears* Emily I Think I loved you" Paige said tears going down her face.

'' Oh Paige, I'm here now.'' I said I cry also. I pull her into a hug, her head lays on my chest. I hug her tight then she pulls away.

'' When we stopped being friends, Alison made me hate myself. Because she knew I had feelings for you. she kept pushing and I push back, but I couldn't keep on so I started taking pills to make the pain go away. But the side effects was short- term memory loss, so some stuff I don't remember at all. One summer before I went away, Alison kept making life living hell. So I overdose but my aunt found me in the bathroom. I hated Alison so much I never liked her, I only acted that I liked her because of you.'' Paige said she cries even more.

I didn't know what to say, I'm truly lost for words. The whole time Alison knew Paige liked me, can't believe she would ever do that to Paige.

'' Is that why you never showed up to the memorial.'' I said.

'' I never go because I don't care. I didn't want to stay in school because they keep talking about her. So today Lucas and I ditch school, and we go hang out somewhere else.'' Paige said.

'' Paige, do you still take the pills?'' I asked.

'' No, I stopped a while ago. Why?" Paige asked.

'' I don't want to lose you again. Please if you feel that you, have to take the pills again just call me and I will be there for you. Paige, you mean a lot to me.'' I said.

'' Funny thing I was just going to tell that I like you. Not tell you I been taking pills.'' Paige said.

'' Paige, look at me if you ever need someone to talk to. You can come to me anytime of the day and I mean it.'' I said.

'' Do you want to open the candy? Because I'm carving chocolate.'' Paige said and smile and I laugh.

We go sit on my bed, and I open the candy. We start eating the chocolate one by one. Paige eats a chocolate piece but the caramel lands on her bottom lip.

'' Paige, you have caramel on you bottom lip.'' I said. Paige licks her bottom but didn't get it.

'' Did I get it?'' Paige asked.

'' No you didn't get it, let me get it.'' I said.

I move close to Paige I put my right hand behind her neck. I kiss her then Paige puts her hands on my left hand. The kiss is passionate we move closer to each other. Our lips moved together like she knew how to kiss me.

'' Emily, I'm so sorry.'' We break from the kiss. And my mom caught us kissing and we move from each other.

'' Mom!'' I yell

'' Sorry, I thought Paige would want to stay for dinner. And I will be down stairs.'' My mom said.

'' Wow that's is embarrassing kind of.'' Paige said.

'' Sorry, about that. Sooo.'' I said.

'' Where do we go from here?" Paige asked.

'' I don't us want to mess around.'' I said.

'' I know what you mean, so do you want to go on date?'' Paige asked.

'' But I thought you don't want to tell the world yet.'' I said.

'' Don't worry I have something in mind.'' Paige said.

'' Yes I will go on a date with you.'' I said smiling.

'' I'm happy you said yes. I should get going home.'' Paige said.

'' Okay, I see you in school.'' I said. we kiss again

'' Okay, me too I see you in school.'' Then Paige goes home.


	12. Tonight You're Perfect

**Chapter 11: Tonight You're Perfect **

**Paige's POV- **

I can't believe last night I told Emily everything. When I was taking those pills it did mead me forget the pain. After the overdose during over the summer, I went to rehab. But I went out of state for rehab. Because I didn't want rumors going around town and in school. It was hard at first because my body got used to the pills, but I got better with the right help. Lucas and London do know about the pills because I told them.

Last night London kept on bugging me of how it went with Emily. I'm telling Lucas and London what happened last night; London is driving us to school. And I told them I asked Emily out on a date, I know where I'm taking her.

'' Paige, Lucas and I need have a man to man talk.'' London said and I just laugh.

'' Whatever, you two are too much. Lucas I see you inside.'' I said. And I get out of the car and I go inside the school.

'' Hey Paige, how are you?'' Sidney said to me.

'' Hey Sid, I'm doing good.'' I said.

'' Soo how did it go? Of you telling Emily last night.'' Sidney said.

'' It went really good, and I asked her out.'' I said.

'' That's great, I'm happy for you.'' Sidney said. Then Emily comes next us and says hi to Sidney.

'' Well Paige, I see you later. Bye Emily.'' Sidney said and leaves.

'' Hi Paige, did Lucas tell you that he asked Hanna out. And we need to work on our project also.'' Emily said and I walk her to her locker.

'' Yeah he did tell me why? Yeah we do need to work on the project .'' I said.

'' No it's nothing bad, she is happy going on a date with Lucas. Hanna thinks he is a great guy.'' Emily said.

'' He is a great guy, do you think they will make a great couple?'' I asked

'' I think they will make a great couple.'' Emily said.

'' Yeah me too, he is my best friend and I want to see him happy. Are you free tonight?'' I said.

'' Yeah I'm free tonight. What do you have in mind?" Emily said.

'' Well can I take you out tonight?'' I asked.

'' Yes you can, where are we going tonight?" Emily said.

'' It's a surprise but wear something comfortable.'' I said.

The project will be over pretty soon. The day went fast now Emily and I have lunch while doing the project. We did answer a few questions again; she forgot to bring Scarlett today. Then Emily asks me about Sidney, but I told her we are still friends. She understood that I didn't want to lose our friendship. Then Emily tells me next week will have swim practice every day. Because we swim against Immaculate Heart Academy girls swim team.

School finish and Lucas comes with me to my house, so he can help pick out an outfit. I wouldn't ask Sidney because I think its bad idea. I can't ask her to help when I just turn her down. Now we are in my room, he said anything looks fine to wear.

'' Lucas, help please I don't know what to wear.'' I said.

'' Paige, I'm not a girl just pick something nice.'' Lucas said. He is sitting on my bed, and I'm looking through my closet.

'' Well at least can you help me, please help me.'' I said.

'' Okay fine I will help you. But you owe me too.'' Lucas said.

'' Sure, fine I owe you one. Thanks for helping me.'' I said. Lucas picks skargorn thorn skinny boyfriend jean and a pair of vans era low-top sneaker.

'' What do you think?'' Lucas asked.

'' I like it, what kind of shirt should I wear?'' I said. He picks obey planetary raglan tee its grey in the middle. And the sleeves are blue. I look at outfit and I think its great choice.

'' So do you like it or what?'' Lucas said with a smile.

'' Yeah I like it, so what do I owe you.'' I said.

'' You know I don't have a job, and my mom hasn't got paid yet. And you know I won't ask my dad for money. So can you lend me some money.'' Lucas said.

'' What happened to money you won?'' I asked.

'' This week I lost, but don't worry I will win again. I will pay you back trust me.'' Lucas said.

'' Lucas I do trust you, okay I will lend you some cash.'' I said. I trust Lucas with money. We have lent each other money before. And he always pays me back and I pay him back when he lends me money.

'' Thanks Paige, means a lot to me.'' Lucas said.

'' No problem, is it for date with Hanna?'' I said.

'' Yeah it is for the date. It will look wrong if I make her pay for the date.'' Lucas said.

I get the money that my mom gave me. And I give Lucas $80 bucks, my mom gave me $200 dollars because she went away to help my aunt. Her sister got really sick so my mom is helping her. My mom left this morning after I went to school, my dad stayed and London too.

**Emily's POV-**

I'm starting to get ready for the date. I couldn't tell girls because I don't know if Paige will be okay of them knowing. I'm happy and nervous about the date, she didn't tell me of where we are going. When my mom caught Paige and me kissing, she asked if Paige and I are dating. I told I don't know it be our first date, she is okay of Paige taking me out. I'm wearing a truly madly deeply green t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I go downstairs to the kitchen and I get something to drink.

'' Sweetie you look beautiful, where are you going?'' My dad said.

'' Thanks dad, I'm going out with Paige.'' I said.

'' Okay, but I don't want you to come really late.'' My dad said.

'' Okay dad, I won't come home too late.'' I said.

We hear the doorbell ring; my dad goes open the door. It's Paige they greet each other and then she says hi to me. Wow Paige looks really good in those jeans, I grab my jacket and we leave. Paige opens the car door for me I get inside, Paige goes to drive seat and drives away.

'' Emily, you look beautiful tonight.'' Paige said.

'' Thanks, you too Paige you look beautiful. So where are we going?'' I said.

'' It's a surprise, but I think you will like it.'' Paige said.

'' Can I get a hint, at least.'' I said.

'' Okay it's a castle, that's the only hint you get.'' Paige said.

'' Paige, a castle? I want another hint.'' I said.

'' Just we until we get there.'' Paige said. We finally get here; we both get out of the car. And its castle but it's called skate castle.

'' Well what do you think?'' Paige asked me.

'' Wow a skate rink, I haven't been to one of these place in a long time.'' I said.

'' What you thought we were going to the movies.'' Paige said.

'' Yeah to be honest, but this is much better.'' I said. Paige grabs my hand.

'' Paige, are you sure?'' I asked.

'' Emily, we are far Rosewood. Plus we won't know no one in this place.'' Paige said.

'' Okay, Paige let's go have some fun.'' I said.

We go inside and it's a big place. Inside have snack bar, game room and inflatable fun house. And a skate floor where there are a lot of people in here tonight. Paige goes get the rental skates. We put our stuff in a locker and Paige puts the key in her pocket. We go sit down and put on the skates.

'' Do you know how to skate?'' I asked Paige.

'' Kind of I'm not that good. But I thought it will be fun for a first date.'' Paige said shyly.

'' Paige, I think it's a great idea for our first date to be here. And I can show you how to skate better.'' I said.

'' I'm glad you like it here, that be nice of you to show me.'' Paige said.

After we put on the skates, we go to the skate rink. Paige holds my hand tight because she doesn't want to fall. The lights are dim and different color lights are on. And song starts to play while we skate around.

_Should I believe in the world momma_  
_Should I give up and hide or should I stay and fight_  
_Should I believe in the rules momma_  
_Tell me if I should run or learn to shoot a gun_  
_I don't know what to believe momma_  
_Yeah I'm down on my knees I'm begging please_  
_It's getting harder to see momma_  
_Give me something to believe believe believe in_

'' Paige, don't be nervous relax a little bit.'' I said. We skate around the rink I let go Paige's hand. She tries on her own for a bit then she falls down on her ass.

'' Paige, are you okay?'' I said a laughing a little bit. And I help her get up.

'' Not funny, let's keep skating.'' Paige said with a smile.

'' This our song now.'' I said to Paige.

'' Tonight you're perfect, yeah it is our song.'' Paige said.

_Tonight you're perfect_  
_I wanna fall in love with stars in your eyes_  
_Tonight you're perfect_  
_I wanna fall in love but only for the night_  
_Only for the night_  
_I feel perfect too!_

We keep skating and Paige falls again. And I laugh but I tell her it's funny, I help her get up again. We skate a little bit more, and then we go sit down taking a break now.

'' What do you want to do next?'' Paige asked. And I look around.

'' Let's go to the inflatable fun house it looks fun.'' I said.

'' Yeah sure let's go there.'' Paige said.

We take off the skates and we put back our sneakers on. We head to the inflatable fun house, not really that big. Paige and I go inside we start jumping around. We move around by jumping I tell Paige to follow me. There is small hiding spot where no one can see us.

'' Why, did you tell me to follow you here?'' Paige asked. I pull Paige close to me and I put my hands around her waist. I kiss Paige on the lips, I feel Paige's tongue touch mine. Paige starts kissing my neck I put my hands on her neck.

'' Paige, we should stop.'' I said. Paige stops kissing my neck and we smile at each other.

'' It was your idea to kiss.'' Paige said with a smirk.

We go get something to eat at the snack bar. I asked Paige if she will tell the girls of her being gay. Paige is not ready yet but I won't pressure her. When we get done eating we go play skeeball. Paige and I go against each other in skeeball, we start going fast.

'' Yes! I beat you.'' I said to Paige. I got 75 points and Paige got 71.

'' I let you win, let's go see what we can get with the tickets we won.'' Paige said.

'' Yeah right Paige, I bet you. Good idea let's see what we will get.'' I said. We go with the tickets and there so many stuff to win with tickets. But we only won Peter Griffin stuffed doll and he is wearing a tank-up saying life guard and on his arms ring arm ring life jacket.

'' It's getting late, I'm taking you home.'' Paige said. Then I see asking for a pen and writes on the ticket.

'' Paige, what are you writing?'' I asked. Paige gives me the ticket, it's white on it says admit one on the sides are numbers. Paige wrote _First date EF+PM _

'' I want you to have it.'' Paige said.

'' You are so cute, thank you.'' I said.

Paige drives me home, and this was the best date ever. The drive was about 30 minutes to get home. We are here front of my house Paige opens the door for me. And she walks me to my door, stand looking at each other we are both smiling.

'' Paige, this was the date ever.'' I said and I get close to her.

'' I'm happy you had a great time.'' Paige said. We kiss but it was a short because my phone rings.

'' Sorry it's my phone.'' I said.

'' It's fine, well I should head home.'' Paige said. I give her a kiss on the cheek. Paige goes home and I go inside.

**_A/N: New Politics- Tonight you're prefect _**


	13. Courage The Cowardly Me

**Chapter 12: Courage The Cowardly Me**

**Emily's POV- **

I'm in swim practice now we are on our break. I see Paige and Sidney talking and laughing, Paige hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend. Also we haven't talk about where we stand. I wonder if Paige has told London or Lucas, of her liking girls.

'' Emily and Paige come into my office now.'' Coach yelled. Paige and I go into her office. We both sit down.

'' You two are my top swimmers. Paige you doing a great job being captain. That's why Emily I want you to be co-captain, because you two will be great for the team as captains. Paige, are you okay with Emily being co-captain?'' Coach said.

'' Yeah I'm okay with Emily, being co-captain.'' Paige said. And I smile of what she said.

'' Emily, do you want to be co-captain?" Coach asked me.

'' Yeah I'm happy about it, thank you coach.'' I said.

'' Okay, good I'm happy we no problems then. I will go tell the team now.'' Coach said.

Coach tells the team of me being co-captain. This week for the swim race, Immaculate Heart Academy will come to our school. So we are training hard that we will win. I see Paige winking at me and I smile at her. So I go next to her.

'' Hey beautiful, how are you?'' Paige said to me.

'' I'm happy I'm co-captain with you. Paige I was wondering what are we?" I said.

'' What do you mean?'' Paige asked.

'' Like are we girlfriends or just friends. Because I don't know where we stand, is it hard for you to open up again?'' I said.

'' Yeah it is hard for me to open up, I really like you. But I don't know either of what we should do. When I told you about me taking pills, I don't know what came over me to tell you. And everything has changed about us when we stopped being friends. And there new stuff you don't know about me.'' Paige said to me.

'' Will you tell me, because I want us to tell each other stuff.'' I asked.

'' Can we talk after school?'' Paige asked.

'' Yeah we can. Do you want to come over to my house after swim practice?'' I said.

'' Yeah sure I come over.'' Paige said.

We do the drills again and again and my body is getting sore. Swim practice is over; everyone goes inside the locker to get changed. Paige and I get ready and she follows me to my car and we go home. We go to my room and we sit on the window seat. I lay my back to wall and I lay my legs on top of Paige's legs. Paige's puts her hands on my legs and she looks at me.

'' Emily, does your back hurts?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah is starting to hurt, but what you wanted to talk about.'' I said.

'' Emily, say if we started dating and what happens if we break up?'' Paige said.

'' If that happens, I want us to be friends. I never want you to lose you, because you mean so much to me Paige.'' I said.

'' I know what you mean. You and the others I care about, who was your first girl crush?" Paige said.

'' Alison was my first girl crush; she knew my feelings for her. But she didn't have the same feelings for me. Why do you ask?'' I said. I start to my rub my left shoulder.

'' Wow you liked Alison out all girls. And I was just curious about it. Do you want a back rub?'' Paige said.

'' You know how to give back rubs?'' I asked.

'' Yeah I do, I knew a guy who knows how to give back rubs. So he taught me so do you want one.'' Paige said that's something I didn't know.

'' Where did you meet him? And yes I want a back rub.'' I said we walk to my bed.

'' When I went to rehab I met different people. He name was Kyle we got along; he taught me how to give massage.'' Paige said.

'' Where did you go to Rehab? When I saw you around town you seem fine.'' I asked.

'' It was over the summer I was in rehab; I went to Idaho for rehab. The first few weeks was hard for me.'' Paige said.

'' Do you keep in contact with Kyle?'' I asked.

'' No, he died two weeks before I came back to Rosewood. He was like my big brother. He died in his sleep because his heart gave up. I miss him so much.'' Paige said starts to cry. I hug Paige tight I cry with her.

'' Paige, I'm sorry about your friend Kyle. Its fine Paige let it out.'' I said she is still crying.

'' He help me so much and I wish I can see him again. Sorry I didn't mean to make you sad.'' Paige said. We break from the hug.

'' No it's fine; want you to feel comfortable telling me anything…'' I was going to say something else. Then I hear thunderstorms and I get scare. I and jump into Paige's arms holding her tight.

'' Emily, are you scare?'' Paige said.

'' Yes! I hate it and I hate the sound.'' I said terrified. I feel Paige stroking my hair and her other arm on my back.

'' Em, its fine there is nothing to be scare off. Wow you scare of thunderstorms. Only little kids are scare of thunderstorms.'' Paige said and laughs. I break from the hug I look at her angry. I punch her right shoulder.

'' Fuck! That's hurts what the hell was that for!" Paige said rubbing her right shoulder. Another thunderstorm strikes and it was loud. I jump into Paige's arm again and I bury my face into her right shoulder.

'' That was for making fun me, being scare.'' I said.

'' I didn't know you are scare of thunderstorms. '' Paige said.

'' Never told anyone about me being scare of thunderstorms. You are the first to know. Sorry I know you were talking your friend now…'' I said.

'' Emily, its fine we don't have to talk about it now.'' Paige said.

Paige and I lay on my bed, and we cuddle. Paige is laying her back, I lay head on her right shoulder close to her neck. I wrap my arm on her stomach and Paige has her arm around my back. And our legs wrap with each other. Paige stayed with until I fall asleep.

_Few days later- _

Paige came over to my house. Now we are in my room play cards just now my parents just left. So I asked Paige to play strip poker and she said yes. After a while Paige is in her t-shirt, bra and panties while I'm wearing shirt bra and panties. I lose this round so I start to unbutton my shirt but once my shirt is opened I change my mind and I remove my bra without taking my shirt off and leaving it open to exposing my stomach and part of my breasts. Then I look at Paige.

"Paige, what is it you look like you've never seen boobs before?" I said.

'' Wow, umm I-I-I-I'm just surprised. That is all.'' Paige said. I get close to Paige and we start to kiss. The kiss getting heated and I lay Paige down on my bed. And I slide my hand under her shirt I gently squeeze her right breast. Paige stops kissing and she gets my hand away from her. We both get of the bed.

'' Paige, what's wrong?'' I asked.

'' I don't think that I'm ready yet.'' Paige said.

'' I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.'' I said.

'' Its fine, have you done it before?'' Paige asked.

'' No, I haven't I'm still a virgin.'' I said.

'' Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Paige asked shyly.

'' Are you serious?'' I asked.

'' Yeah I'm serious. If you don't want to..'' I didn't let Paige finish. I put my hands on her cheeks I kiss her. We break from the kiss.

'' Does that answer your question.'' I said.

'' I need to make sure, let's try again.'' Paige said smiling and I kiss her one more time.

'' Yes I will be your girlfriend.'' I said.

'' Emily, I want us to be in secret. Because I'm not ready to tell my family I'm gay and you are my girlfriend.'' Paige said.

'' Paige, I understand I won't rush you to come out of the closet.'' I said. And we kiss again.

**Paige's POV- **

So happy Emily said yes, I told London about it. And he is happy for me he said I should give Aria, Hanna and Spencer another chance. We do have small talks but nothing else. He tells me that life is short and everyone makes mistakes. And I should be enjoying be a teenager with my friends. Because high school will end soon, I do miss having fun with them.

'' Paige, how is swimming going?'' My dad asked. The three of us are having dinner. My mom will be back next week.

'' Good, coach made Emily co-captain. And it's a good thing because..'' My dad didn't let me finish.

'' Why, would your coach make that faggot co-captain. Emily is living in sin.'' My dad said and it got me mad.

'' Dad, don't call her that. And Emily is not living in sin.'' I said.

'' Uncle Nick, Emily is a nice girl. And I don't see nothing wrong of her being gay.'' London said.

'' It's wrong being gay, that is not normal. I feel bad for her parents.'' My dad said.

'' Dad, god loves everyone..'' He didn't let me finish again.

'' It's wrong to be gay. I never want to say I have a daughter who is gay. I will never support that. And I don't want you to be friends with Emily.'' My dad said in anger.

'' Uncle Nick, that is wrong to say. You have to love your child no more what.'' London said.

'' London, don't tell me how to love my child. Until you have your own child you can rise however you want. I don't want nothing do with the gay people.'' My dad said.

I didn't know what to say, I'm angry of he said. I leave the dinner table and I go for walk I go sit down on a bench. I start to cry it hurts what my dad said it felt like a dagger went to my heart. It hurts so much I know I could have said it to him right there. I'm such a coward I'm here sitting down and crying.

'' Paige, are you okay?'' I look up and I wipe my eyes and it's Aria.

'' Yeah, I'm okay.'' I said.

'' No you are not, do you want to talk about it?'' Aria said.

'' Aria, I'm fine.'' I cry again.

'' Paige, I know we are not friends. I still care for you and I don't like to see you cry. And I'm sorry when I stopped being your friend and I know words are cheap. But I hope you believe me.'' Aria said.

'' Can I have my friend back please.'' I said crying. Aria sits down next and hugs me and I cry into her shoulder.

'' Paige, do you want to come to my place. Until you get better.'' Aria said.

'' Yeah, I missed to going to your house.'' I said.

I go to her house and she makes me hot chocolate. And her mom made brownies and I get them like I haven't eaten in days. Aria didn't pressure me to talk about it and Hanna comes over. Because they are going to have a movie night, Toby is out on a date with Spencer. Emily is spending time with her parents. I text London letting him know I'm at Aria's house. Because he send me texts of asking where am I.

'' Paige, do you want to talk about it?'' Aria said.

'' My dad, said some hurt words and I don't want to repeat it again.'' I said.

'' Are you okay? That sucks what your dad said.'' Hanna said.

'' Yeah it does, I'm over it.'' I lied I'm still hurt. But I'm not ready yet to tell them I'm gay and Emily and I are dating.

'' Paige, did you mean it when you said _can I have my friend back please_.'' Aria said. Aria tells Hanna she saw me on a bench crying and I said that.

" I miss being friends with all of you. I want us to move forward." I said.

" So this means we are friends again?" Aria asked.

" Yes, we are friends again." I said. Hanna and Aria give me a group hug. Bit later Aria drives me home my dad went to sleep. I tell London what happen and he is happy I gave them a chance.

" London, what age did you first had sex?" I asked.

" Why do you want know?" London asked.

" Because Emily and I were kissing. And she grab my breast and I told her to stop, because I wasn't ready."

" Look Paige, when I first had sex I was really nervous. So I looked online for tips." He said.

" What do you mean?" I said.

" I saw porn videos and from there I Learn. How to eat a girl out and how to please them. Just see the video and see how the guy does it. And it will give you and idea how to start." London said.

" Did it work for you?" I asked.

" Yeah, it did. You don't have to be like them doing it fast and rough. But your first time should be with who you love and feel comfortable with. Because when I first had I wasn't in love but I did care for her." London said.

" Thanks for the advice. I mean its still early for us, but she is a virgin too." I said.

" That's good you two will wait." London said and he gave me a name of a pornsite. And also said to check out the site so I can see how they do it.


	14. The Devil & God Are Raging Inside Me

_A/N: this is a short chapter is only about Paige in rehab. This is a flashback thought to write about it._

**Chapter 13: The Devil and God Are Raging Inside Me **

I hate Alison can't believe I fell for her stupid trick. I should have known better Emily would never like me back. Now Alison has the letter I thought I was writing to Emily. She always calling me pigskin I fight back but I don't know for how long. I been taking these pills for a while now, it makes the pain go away. But lately I have been forgetting some stuff.

Every time Alison gets a chance to bully me. And I have no one to turn to. God I cannot carry this all by myself anymore, I feel like I'm going to collapse any moment soon. Because I'm haunted by myself, every single fucking night, so close to give it up. I'm drowning in all these hollow seas I've lost my faith.

I have been buying these pills from a guy who works at deli store. He tells me it's a side hustle making extra cash. I have lost count of many pills I been taking. My parents do notice my behavior but I'm always making up lies. I'm here in my aunt's bathroom and I the pills in my hand. I have six pills in my hand and I have a bottle of Jack. I'm so damn useless nothing good stays with me god I hate myself. Why do I need to suffer? The pain ends tonight. I put the six pills in mouth and drink the liquor now everything goes dark.

" Paige, do you hear me?" A stranger said. My vision is a blurr.

" Where am I?" I asked.

" Paige, I'm doctor Thomas and you are in a hospital. We had to pump your stomach. " He said. And I see my right arm with IV sticking out.

My parents and my aunt tell me what happened. So they know I been taking the pills, they kept asking why I did it. I told I was being bullied and I had enough.

The next few days-

I found out I will be going to rehab. And I have no choice but I will have to go to Idaho. and my parents already pick the place. The place is called Riverside Valley and I will be there for the whole summer. I'm going to Idaho because I don't want rumors going around town. I finally get here to rehab place, and I say bye to my parents. I go inside and its a big place. The building looks nice and the inside also looks nice. The building is located in the country side.

I get my own room and everyone here is older than me. I unpack my stuff and when I get done. I go look around the building and I bump into a counselor. He tells me there will be a group meeting, meaning we all have know each other.

There is six people plus me is seven. We all sit in a circle and one by one we say our story. I tell them why I did it. We got done and everyone goes get lunch and I'm sitting by myself. Then a guy with dreadlocks and he is skinny. He has blue eyes and brown dreadlocks.

" Hi I'm Kyle, what is your name?" He said. Sitting across from me.

" Hi I'm Paige, first time here?" I asked.

" Yeah first time, my addiction is drugs and alcohol. What about you?"

" Drugs and I tried to commit suicide. " I said.

" Sorry to hear that. So tell me something about yourself. " Kyle said.

We got to know each other, he is nineteen and from Arizona. He he was hanging out with the wrong crowd and everything got out of hand. And we are getting along and we are in different gruops. When we have free time and lunch we always talk with each other.

Few weeks later-

These weeks that went by, was hard for me. My body felt weak and I wasn't feeling good. They tell me my body got used to the pills. I wanted to take the pills again it was really hard for me. This place we eat heathly food and we do group activities. Kyle and I got close he is like a big brother to me I like talking to him.

" Crap, my back is hurting me." I said to him.

" I know how to give a back rub." He said.

" Really? Where did you learn that from?" I said.

" My sister taught me. Come here I will give you one." Kyle said. He starts giving me a back rub.

" Kyle, this feels so good. Thank you for doing this." I said.

" If you want I can show you how to do it." He said.

" Wow that will be cool." I said.

He showed me how to give back rubs. And I'm good at it we talked about staying in touch. Because we want to stay friends with each other. And I'm happy we are staying in touch, he is a great person.

" I'm happy we meet Paige, you are a great person." He said.

" Me too, you are a great person also. You are like a big brother to me. and I taught I wouldn't make a friend here." I said. We are outside looking at the stars so many out here.

" Well you meet me and we are friends. Paige, I want you to enjoy life with the people you love. Because life doesn't wait for no one." Kyle said.

" Sometimes I feel so alone, that nothing good stays with me. I lost my best friends because someone told them to stop talking to me. I hate them so much for doing that. I felt like I didn't matter anymore. " I said.

" Paige, I know it sucks. Soon or later you have let go of the past. I know its hard to do it, but you try to do it. Life goes by fast and no one can stop time." He said.

Weeks went by Kyle and I we were always together. They took us camping that was fun. We ate smores and talked about everything. Being here has changed me I see life differently and I learn a lot. Is not easy staying cleaning they told me. If we ever felt like taking drugs again they gave us a phone number. To talk with someone so we won't feel alone.

I got two weeks left here, I so get ready and I go look for Kyle. When I go to his room I see everyone standing there.

" What is going on?" Is asked.

" Paige, I'm so sorry. But kyle died in his sleep last night." A female cousnsler said to me. My eyes start to get watery.

" No! He didn't die!" I screamed I go his room. And I see a white bag covering him I take it off. And he is lying there in his bed with eyes closed. I grab his hand tight.

" Kyle wake up, don't leave me. Please come back I-I-I can't do this alone. You are like a big brother to me please wake up. Y-Y-You are the only one who u-understood me. Y-y-you said we will stay in touch wake up!" I screamed I bury my face into his arm crying hard.

They tell me his heart gave up, and died in his sleep. I couldn't stop crying I known him a few months. But we became close fast. My heart hurts so much it was hard for me to accept he is dead. God why did he had to die?

I went back to Rosewood but I was still sad about kyle. He had a picture of us in his room, the picture was us at camping. They gave me the picture and it was hard for me to look at it. Without crying but I will always remember him.


	15. The Filth Among Us

**Chapter 14: The Filth Among Us**

**Paige's POV- **

London and my dad went to Home Depot. So I'm home all alone and I go on my laptop. I go to the site that London gave me, the website is pornhub. I check out the categories so many different kinds. I click on a video of a guy and girl having sex on a bed. I'm seeing the video and I'm getting turn on, and the girl is hot. I check another video of two girls having sex in the living room.

The blond girl is really hot, I see her of how she eats the other girl out. I'm getting wet thinking about Emily and I having sex. The blond girl starts to finger the girl's clit and she starts to moan. I slide my right hand into my shorts. I rub my clit in gentle circles. My brain was full of visions of Emily touching my breasts.

I lower my short and panties, I'm really wet now. I slide two fingers into my clit I'm thinking its Emily's fingers. My two fingers are going in out and I'm getting even more wet. I start to moan just thinking about Emily and I'm thinking of kissing her and I'm touching her breasts. I go fast with two fingers inside me, and I cum. It felt good and breathing hard but it felt really good when I cum.

I pull my shorts and panties back up, I clean my fingers and I got a text from Emily. The text say to meet her at house so I go take a shower. When I get done taking a shower, I start to get ready.

'' Hey Paige, I'm so happy you are here.'' Emily said then gives me a kiss on the lips. We break from the kiss.

'' Okay, why are you happy?'' I asked.

'' Hanna and Aria told me and Spencer. That you want to be friends with us again, I'm so happy. Words cannot explain how I really feel about it, but they told me your dad said something. That it made you cry, Paige are you okay?'' Emily said.

'' Emily, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to repeat it okay can we just talk about something else. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend.'' I said.

'' You are so cute; I would love to spend time with you. But you owe me back rub.'' Emily said with a cute smile.

'' Okay, I do owe you a back rub. Do you have lotion?'' I said.

'' Yeah I do, what else do you need.'' Emily said and she goes get the lotion.

'' Okay, you need to take off your shirt and bra. But you will lie on your stomach, sounds good?'' I said.

Emily gives me the lotion bottle. Emily turns around facing her back to me. And takes off her shirt and unhooks her bra. Again I'm getting turn on, damn she is sexy. Emily covers her breasts and faces me.

'' Paige, why are your cheeks red?'' Emily asked.

'' It's getting hot in here. Just go lie down on your bed.'' I said.

Emily goes lies on down her stomach and I go next to the bed. I get on top of Emily and I pour the lotion on my hand.

'' Emily, are you comfortable?'' I asked.

'' Yeah, I'm fine.'' Emily said. I rub the lotion on my hand and I start to rub her shoulders.

'' If you want me to stop, let me know.'' I said.

'' No don't stop, it really feels good. Keep going please.'' Emily said. I keep rubbing her shoulders then I slide my hands on her sides. I have seen Emily naked before, I might have peaked when she wasn't looking. But this is different I'm nervous and turned on.

'' Paige, this feels so good.'' Emily moans a little bit. I slide my hands on her lower back and began to rub her waist.

'' Do you like it?'' I asked I'm trying not to think sexual right now.

'' Yes, I like it. Paige you are really good at this.'' Emily said. I keep giving her back rubs. I'm trying to rush it little bit when Emily moans it turns me on more. After a little while I stop giving her massage.

'' Well, how do you feel?'' I asked and Emily starts putting her bra and shirt back on.

'' Wow, I feel really better. I have girlfriend who know how to give massages. Now that is a bonus.'' Emily said.

'' So you are only dating me, because I know how to give massages. So you are not getting no more massages then.'' I said folding my arms to my chest. And I walk away.

'' Babe, wait you know I'm not dating you for that.'' Emily said putting her hands on my waist.

'' You called me babe.'' I said.

'' Oh sorry I won't say it again.'' Emily said.

'' No, I like it when you say it.'' I said and she smiles.

'' Paige, I'm dating you because I like it when you make me laugh. And I love talking and spending time with you. Paige there is so many reasons why I like you.'' Emily said.

'' Emily, I feel the same way with you. But I was joking and I know you wouldn't just date me for that reason.'' I said and I wrap my arms around her back.

'' Paige, I thought you was really mad. Don't do that again.'' Emily said and we both laugh.

'' So can I make-out with my beautiful girlfriend?'' I asked. Emily giggles.

'' Yes, I want to be kissed by my beautiful girlfriend also.'' Emily said.

**Lucas's POV-**

Right now my dad is work, which is a good thing. Because Hanna is coming over to my room and I'm freaking happy. I make sure my room is clean hoping she will like it. My mom is making brownies in case we get hungry, I love my mom. I get along with her better than I do with my own dad. My mom is she so sweet and doesn't pressure me to become popular. I don't know how she can stand my dad, also making me feel bad.

I took Hanna on a third date last night. So I will ask her to be my girlfriend hope she will say yes. Hanna finally comes over now we are playing wii. I thought she didn't like games but I was wrong. And she is fun to play with in video games.

'' I like your room, you have cool stuff in here.'' Hanna said. I'm showing her my room.

'' Cool, I thought you wouldn't like my room. Cause I have action figures and comic books in my room.'' I said.

'' I do like your room, it fits your personality. Do you want to keep playing video games?'' Hanna said.

'' Yeah sure, I have fighting games and racing games. And shooting games that we can play.'' I said. I show Hanna the games and she picks Super Smash Bros Brawl.

'' Why, are you looking at me like that.'' Hanna said.

'' I'm surprise you pick that game, I mean not bad about it. Not many girls like fighting games. Well besides Paige she likes that game.'' I said. Hanna smiles at me.

'' Lucas, there a few things about me you don't know. Let's play already.'' Hanna said.

We start to play I pick Pit from Kid Icarus. And Hanna picks Captain Falcon from F-Zero. I like that Hanna keeps surprising me and I like that of her. She wins this around next the next around. I pick King Dedede from Kirby and she picks Zero Suit Samus from Metroid. Hanna sure does know how to play the game.

I win this around and we play one more around. Hanna picks Pikmin and Olimar from Pikmin. And I pick Falco Lombardi from Starfox; wow Hanna knows how to fight. Our energy is low one more hit either of us will win. Hanna always gets best weapons first, but I always get the poke balls because it will do more damage.

'' I win, but wow you are good at this game.'' I said.

'' You are good too. But you just got lucky; I used to play game with my cousin Stan.'' Hanna said.

'' It must have been fun. But doesn't the Winner get a kiss? Hanna I didn't mean to.." I said. Hanna looks at me weird. She stands up and comes close to me. And puts her hands on my cheek and she kiss me.

'' Did the winner, like his prize?'' Hanna said and I still taste her lip gloss cherry.

'' Wow, umm yeah I like it. Do you want to be my girlfriend? Cause I really like you.'' I said. My heart is beating fast waiting for her answer.

'' Yes, Lucas I will be your girlfriend. And I like you a lot also.'' Hanna said.

I go take Hanna home, when I go back home. I tell my mom what happened and she is happy for me. My mom wants to invite Hanna for dinner but I told it's too early. I will tell Paige and London about it tomorrow and I go online to gamble more.

I lost three times and if I keep losing. I will lose all the money I have, London stop gambling a few days ago. I took money from my dad's hiding place and he doesn't know. If does find out he will kill me, I look at my account and I fucking lost. Crap I lost everything this is not good. What the hell I will do now; I lost real money now my dad will kill me. He can't find out but I can't replace the money. I'm broke and lost everything.

**Emily's POV-**

We lost to Immaculate Heart Academy. But Paige is mad at herself for losing, because her dad came to watch. And he is really strict with Paige and I wish he wasn't. I go the lock room and get changed but then when I leave. I see Paige's dad and her by the pool and he is screaming at her.

'' Your performance was horrible, I'm disappointed in you. I told you Paige to work harder. But you are slacking off what do you have to say for yourself?'' He yelled at Paige.

'' I'm sorry dad, it won't happen again.'' Paige said.

'' Don't yell at Paige, she works hard all the time.'' I said to him. I couldn't stand watch him yell at her.

'' Emily, stay out of it. Okay just go home.'' Paige said.

'' Look I don't have to say nothing to you. This has nothing to do with you, Paige let's go home now!'' He yelled.

'' Dad! Don't yell at her okay. She has done nothing for you to yell at her like that.'' Paige yelled at him. He smacks with his back right hand.

'' Don't you ever yell at me like that again. Let's go home now and I will be waiting for you at the car.'' He said and walks away. Paige has her hand on her cheek. I see tears going down her face.

'' Paige, don't home with him. Come over to my house please.'' I plead holding her hand. But she takes her hands away from me.

'' I can't, I will call you later okay. But I have to go now.'' Paige said crying.

'' Paige, please don't go. I don't want him hurt you again please don't go.'' I plead. Paige doesn't say anything else and she leaves.

I go home and I can't sleep. Paige hasn't called or text me, but I did send her text saying to call me. I'm really worried about her hoping he didn't hurt her again. I don't get why she would go home with him.

_Next day-_

I wake up and I didn't get much sleep. Last night I did not get not a text or a phone call. I'm eating and I get a text.

**From Paige: Em, I'm sorry I didn't call or send you a text. But can we talk in person better. Please come over to my house, don't worry he is at work right now. **

I didn't text her back I just went to her house. Paige opens the door and we hug tight. I love her smell I kiss her on the lips.

'' Emily, I'm sorry about last night. Once we got home I went straight to my room. And I feel asleep from crying.'' Paige said. Paige is lying on her back and I'm top of her.

'' Did he hurt you again?'' I asked.

'' No, he just ignored me all last night.'' Paige said I'm playing with her hair.

'' I'm happy he didn't hurt you again. But I'm still worried about you.'' I said.

'' I'm okay now, I just want to spend time with you.'' Paige said. I see a pen on Paige's night stand I grab. And I grab Paige's left arm.

'' Don't peek its going to be a surprise.'' I said.

'' Okay, I won't peek. But what are you going to do?'' Paige asked.

'' Just wait and see.'' I said. I start to draw Max from where the wild things are. And I check Paige is not looking.

'' Are you done?'' Paige said.

'' Now I'm done. Take a look but I'm not an artist.'' I said. I drew Max and I wrote my name.

'' I love it, thank you Emily.'' Paige said.

'' Glad you like it.'' I said and we start to kiss.

After spending together I go home. Paige she will call me later before I go to bed. I'm happy Paige and I are dating and she friends with the girls again. I go home and I start to watch tv and I hear a knock at the door. I open the door and it's Paige's dad.

'' My parents are not home Mr. McCullers.'' I said.

'' I'm here to talk to you. Can I come in?'' He said. And I let him.

'' Mr. McCullers why do you want to talk to me?'' I asked.

'' Emily, I saw you and Paige in her room kissing. And I didn't like that and I want you to beak up with Paige.'' He said.

'' Mr. McCullers I care about Paige a lot. And I don't want to break up with her.'' I said.

'' Emily, You are a smart girl. If you don't break up with Paige you won't see her again ever. I will send her far away from you for good. Break up with her for good and if I find you and Paige still dating behind my back. It will be worst for Paige. If you tell about this to Paige well you won't never see her. You have until tomorrow to break up with her.'' He said.

'' Mr. McCullers please don't do this. Don't you want Paige to be happy.'' I said.

'' Being gay is not normal, and I don't want Paige to be gay. It's a phase for Paige right now she just confuse. I'm leaving now remember break up with her tomorrow.'' He said and leaves. I just got Paige back and I will lose her again. What should I do?


	16. When Lungs Meet Ocean

**Chapter 15: When Lungs Meet Ocean **

**Paige's POV-**

I'm watching TV and London is on the laptop. We didn't do much today and I haven't heard from Emily. London starts singing SpongeBob Squarepants I'm a goofy goober. And he is enjoying the song.

'' I'm a goofy goober (Rock) you are a goofy goober (Rock) we're all goofy goobers (Rock) Goofy, goofy, goofy, goofy goober.'' London sings.

I just look him because it's funny how he sings it.

'' Put your toys away well, then I got to say when you tell me not to. Play I say, no way. (No way) No, no, freakin' no way. I'm a kid; you say when you say I'm a kid I say, say it again. And then I say thanks (Thanks) thank you very much.'' London sings proudly and does air guitar.

'' Wow London, you sure like sponge bob.'' I said.

''He is funny, who do you like?'' He asked. I go to the laptop I put and I start to sing.

'' When I'm feeling lonely sad as I can be. All by myself on an uncharted island in an endless sea.'' I sing. He sings along.

'' What makes me happy fills me up with glee. Those bones in my JAW! That don't have a flaw.'' London sings.

'' My shiny teeth and me.'' We sing.

'' My shiny teeth, that twinkle just like the stars in space. My shiny teeth, that sparkle adding' beauty to my face.'' London sings.

'' My shiny teeth that glisten, just like a Christmas tree. You know they walk a mile just to see me smile. Woo! My Shiny Teeth and Me. (shiny teeth shiny teeth)'' I sing.

London and I get done singing, we see Lucas by the door. He is laughing at us guessing he saw everything.

'' Wow, you two were funny singing that song.'' Lucas said laughing and clapping.

'' Whatever, you will be lair saying you don't like cartoons songs.'' I said.

'' I agree with Paige. Don't lie so what is your favorite song?'' London asked.

'' Okay fine, I have a favorite song. And you two don't know the song well you guys suck.'' Lucas said. Lucas puts the song and sings.

'' Me and my friends get no respect. What does Scooby-Doo that we neglect? We be puttin' all our foes in check. But me and my friends get no respect. So what? Who cares? We're doin' it how we like.'' Lucas sings.

'' I'm singin' into my mic, a special underwater mic. Who's gonna save the world? Who's gonna save the days? From Ahab, crabs who steal and eerie eels with evil rays? From Ahab, crabs who steal and eerie eels with evil rays? Who's gonna talk like Curly, since Curly isn't here? Who's gonna chase down villains and then turn around and run in fear?'' London sings.

'' You know who I'm talkin' about, he's fat and short on brains and I. do not mean Captain Caveman, I mean Jabber jaw. He tries to further justice without making waves, and to impress the ladies, but his subtle ways, Get lost between the sediment and water mains.'' Lucas sings.

"And I will never date you 'cause you smell like bait!" I sing.

'' Who's gonna stand for justice, when bad guys break the law? You know who I'm talkin' about, we're Clam head, Shelley and Bubbles and Biff, but if you're catchin' a whiff of fish, it's Jabber jaw!'' The three of us sing at the same time.

We get done having fun singing; we take a funny picture together. Then Lucas tells London and I he asked Hanna to be his girlfriend. We are happy for him; also he tells how he asked Hanna. I also tell Lucas that Emily and I are dating. It's great to see him happy. But then he tells us he lost the money from gambling.

'' What am I going to do? He will kill me if he finds out.'' Lucas said.

'' How, much did you take from him?'' London asked.

'' I took nine hundred dollars and more from him.'' Lucas said.

'' Lucas, that is a lot of money. Why the hell would take it from him.'' I said.

'' I thought I could win, by going big. It was simple math I used but it back fired. I can't let him find out. When he gets angry it won't be pretty. You guys have to help me.'' Lucas said.

'' Dude, we will help you somehow. How we are going to find that kind of money fast. Working from nine to five jobs it won't cover half the money you lost. But what can we do?'' London said.

'' Lucas, you can't gamble any more. Promise us you won't do it again.'' I said.

'' I promise I won't gamble again. Thanks guys for helping me it means a lot to me.'' Lucas said.

We talked more about how to get money. Also hope his dad won't find out, but it's a lot of money.

_Next day at school-_

I'm waiting for Emily by her locker, I got her coffee. Emily being my girlfriend makes me happy. I never thought in a millions years she will like me back.

'' Hey beautiful, how are you?'' I said to Emily.

'' Paige, I'm not in the mood.'' Emily said and she doesn't look happy.

'' Em, is everything okay? I got you coffee.'' I said. And I give her the coffee.

'' Look Paige, I just wanted to alone.'' Emily walks away.

What's wrong with Emily, I don't like seeing her unhappy. Through the whole day Emily has been avoiding me. And I don't know why now I'm looking for her. So we can talk but I don't find her.

'' Paige, can we talk?'' Emily asked. We are standing by the lunch room.

'' Yes sure, what do you want to talk about.'' I said.

'' Let's go somewhere in private.'' Emily said. And I follow Emily into the pool. It's good for us to talk here.

'' What's wrong Emily? You have been avoiding me all day. Did I do something wrong, cause I don't remember if I did something wrong.'' I said.

'' Paige, we should break up.'' Emily said. Did I hear that right?

'' Emily, why do you want to break up? Please tell me'' I said.

'' Paige, you won't come out of the closet. I want to hold your hand in public and kiss you. I met this other girl who is out of the closet. And she is not scared to hold my hand in public. Paige this won't work out but I'm sorry it's over.'' Emily said. My heart hurts I feel my eyes building up tears.

'' Emily, you said you will wait for me to come out. Please don't break up with me; you are the best thing ever happen to me. I will change please don't leave me.'' I said. I love you, you will never know.

'' Sorry Paige, it's over I can't do this anymore. I have to go Paige..'' Emily said.

'' Emily, why are you doing this? I thought you were happy. Did you lie to me when said you will wait for me. Do you have feelings for her?'' I said.

'' Paige, I can't wait for you. I don't have feelings for you no more, just let it go! I moved on okay. I thought we could work it out but we can't it. I want to be with someone who is not scared. To kiss me in public or at least tell everyone that am I her girlfriend.'' Emily yelled at me. Emily walks away and I start to cry.

I leave school I don't care about my other class. I go home and I go lock myself in the bathroom. I cry because it hurts of what Emily said, her words were so cold. I don't know what happened between us. I'm trying to think what I did wrong, for her to say those words to me.

I get out of the bathroom. London knows me well so I told him what happened. Now we are eating and my dad comes in, I tell him I'm not feeling good. My dad is reading the newspaper and says he is not happy. Of gay people getting married he thinks it should never have happen.

'' Dad, being gay is not wrong.'' I said.

'' Yes it, I'm not having this conversation with you. I taught you of why it's wrong to be gay.'' My dad said.

'' Uncle Nick, Paige is right they are people just like us.'' London said.

'' Dad, I'm gay.'' I said.

'' No you are not Paige, you are not gay. Don't make up a lie like that.'' My dad said.

'' Dad, I'm gay okay Emily was my girlfriend. And I'm not confused about anything. I know I'm gay I like girls a lot, and you can't change that ever.'' I yelled and I'm serious about it.

'' You are not gay! You are confused you haven't met the right guy yet. She turned you gay, and I will not accept that.'' My dad yelled back at me.

'' You are a bully; I'm tired of you telling me what to think and feel. I will not let you control me no more. Because of you I was scare to come out, and I lost Emily because of that stupid fear.'' I yelled back at him.

'' Go to your room! You are ungrateful little brat!'' my dad yelled.

I go to my room and London follows me. I can't believe I just told my dad I'm gay, it felt really good telling him. Even if he hates me now but I did it for myself. I'm still hurt about the break up.

'' Paige, I'm proud of you for telling him.'' London said and we hug.

'' Thanks London, for being there for me you are the best.'' I said and we break from the hug.

_Later that night-_

I been in my room all day, I haven't heard my dad. I go to the kitchen and I hear my dad talking on the phone. I hide and listen to what he is saying.

'' That's great; my daughter says she is gay. But can you make her straight that's good. You can pick her up tomorrow morning at eight am. I'm happy she will be cured from that sin.'' My dad said and he hangs up. I can't believe my dad will send me to a straight camp.

I run to my room and I tell London what I heard. We go to the kitchen and my dad is not here. We see a booklet and the title says straight camp. We take it to the room and we read it. He is sending me to straight camp, where they force you to be straight.

'' Your dad is a fucking jerk. Can't believe that asshole will do that to you.'' London said.

'' London, I can't go to that. Tomorrow morning at eight am, they are coming for me.'' I said in fear.

'' Paige, you will not go to a straight camp. Those people in there they will hurt you. Is not safe for you, but we think of something I promise you won't go.'' London said.

**Emily's POV-**

I didn't want to break up with her. I had no choice I don't want him to send Paige away. I saw the tears in her eyes and I still have feelings for her. I lied when I said I met another girl. I'm in my room crying because now she hates me for good.

'' Em, can I come in?'' I look and it's Aria with Hanna and Spencer.

'' Emily, why are you crying? Talk to us'' Hanna asked.

''Paige and I been dating, I had to break up with her.'' I said still crying. They come and sit next to me.

'' Explain to us why you had to break up with her.'' Spencer said.

'' Paige's dad found out we were dating. He said if I don't break up with her. He will send her far away from me, and if we didn't break up for good. I will never ever see Paige again. I made up a lie and told Paige I don't have feelings for her no more. I still have feelings for her I'm in love with Paige. But she will never know that.'' I said.

'' Since, when you been dating Paige?'' Aria asked.

'' We been dating a few weeks, before I broke up with her.'' I said.

'' So Paige is gay then.'' Hanna said and I nod my head.

'' He can't do that to Paige. That is wrong from him to send her away. Only because you two were dating, we have to tell Paige about this.'' Spencer said.

'' Paige, won't believe us with what proof. We need proof before we tell her. And how we are going to make her believe us.'' Aria said.

'' What are we going to do? I don't want to lose her again. I haven't told her that I love her now Paige will never want me back. '' I said.

'' This is hard, we could tell her. And maybe she will believe us we have to try and her tell. If we don't tell Paige, she will never know the truth.'' Spencer said.

'' Okay. Tomorrow morning we will tell Paige. '' Aria said.

**Lucas's POV-**

My dad found out about the money I took. Now he is yelling at mom saying I'm worthless. I hold back my tears so he won't see me cry. I told him I used it for gambling and he hit me. Now my lip hurts, my mom tries to calm him down. But is not working he really hates me now.

'' I'm going to send to military school. Are you fucking stupid!? You have no idea how angry I'm.'' My dad yelled.

'' Dad, I'm sorry okay. I will pay back every cent I took.'' I plead.

'' I'm still sending you to military school. You can forget about everything now, you won't see Paige no more.'' My dad said.

'' Don't send him away. He said he will pay you back, isn't that enough for you.'' My mom said.

'' No! That is not enough. Go to you room now!'' My dad yelled.

I go to my room and I hear my parents yelling at each other. I don't want to go to military school. I can't go Hanna and I just started dating, and I will miss my best friends. I think my only option is to run away, but I will wait until my parents to go to sleep.

My parents went to sleep, it's late at night. I pack everything what I need to run away. I'm going to miss Hanna, but I will be back soon. Once I pack everything of what I need. I go to Paige's house and I go to the back door. Paige told me about the spare key. I go to her room and they are still awake. I tell them what happened when my dad found out. Also she told me about her dad want to send her to straight camp.

'' What are we going to do?'' I asked.

'' I'm running away with you.'' Paige said.

'' You two can't run away.'' London said.

'' Yes I can, I'm not going to a straight camp. He can't win London you have to understand.'' Paige said.

'' I'm not going to military school and my dad hates me now. I don't want to go but for now I have to run away.'' I said.

'' So you two are going to run away?'' London asked.

'' Yes.'' Paige and I answer at the same time.

'' You two are not going alone. I'm going with you guys also, I have money saved up we can use.'' London said.

'' That's great I still have money; my mom gave me before she left. I will go pack my stuff now.'' Paige said. Paige and London pack everything of what they will need.

'' Wait, we can't take our iPhones. They will track us down fast, we have to leave them here.'' I said.

'' You are right, let's leave our iPhones here. Let's hurry up now.'' Paige said

Paige and London pack everything; we are going to take Paige's mom car. Paige sits in the back seat and we sit in the front. London starts the car and drives off; we finally reach the sign saying _you are now leaving Rosewood. _

'' Should I keep driving or we go back home?'' London asked. I look at Paige and then at London.

'' I'm not going to straight camp; I'm not living in sin. Drive.'' Paige said. They both look at me now.

'' I'm not going to military school, drive. You got the keys then start the car and drive as far as you can.'' I said.

'' I agree I will keep driving. This will be a long drive.'' London said. London drives the car and it's official we left Rosewood.

_**A/N: SpongeBob Squarepants- **__**goofy goober rock **_

_**Chip Skylark-My Shiny Teeth And Me **_

_**Pain- Jabberjaw**_


	17. Those Cannons Could Sink A Ship

**Chapter 16: Those Cannons Could Sink A Ship**

**Emily's POV- **

I'm in school with the girls and Toby; we are talking about how Paige will believe us. I really hope Paige will believe us. I don't want to lose her for good.

''Emily, do you think Paige will be believe us?'' Spencer asked.

''I don't know, when I broke up with her. I hurt her feelings I really hope she doesn't hate me for good.'' I said.

''It will be hard for Paige, to believe us. And we don't have any proof of anything.'' Aria said.

''But I have feeling Paige will believe us.'' Hanna said.

''Did you try to talk to Paige, after breaking up with her?'' Toby said.

''No, I didn't. I went home and cried because I broke her heart. Now she won't trust me again or ever speak to me again.'' I said. And I get a text from my mom.

**From Mom: Emily, come home and bring your friends also. It's an emergency.**

I read the text out loud, and we all go to my house. We go home and I see Paige's parents and Lucas's parents. We sit down on the sofa, my dad explains to us. That London, Paige and Lucas are missing I look at Paige's dad. But I can't tell by his face of he feels.

''Did any of them talk to any of you?'' Paige's mom asked.

''Are they missing?'' Aria asked.

''Yes, they are missing. We tried looking for them everywhere.'' Lucas's mom said.

''They can't be missing. You promised you wouldn't send Paige away. You lied to me!'' I yelled at Paige's dad. Everyone is looking at me, I didn't care I yelled at him.

''Emily, don't yell like that at him.'' My mom said to me.

''No! Mom, Paige and I we were dating in secret. But he found out and said if I don't break up with her. He will send far away from here, so I had no choice to break up with Paige. Because he wouldn't accept that Paige is gay. I didn't want him to send Paige away.'' I said out loud.

''I told you not to tell anyone!'' He screams at me.

''Don't yell at my daughter like that.'' My dad said to him.

''How could you do that? Paige is our only child. I accept Paige that she is gay, you lied to me. If Emily made Paige happy I'm okay with that. You can't choose for Paige of who she dates.'' Paige's mom said and smacked him. I'm shocked of what she said and did.

''Nick, tell us the truth of why they are missing.'' My mom said.

''I was going to send Paige to a straight camp. So she will be cured.'' He said.

''Why is Lucas is missing?'' Hanna asked.

''He took money from me for gambling. And I was going to send him to military school.'' Lucas's dad said.

''That's why they are missing. Paige was going to straight camp, and Lucas was going to military school. They found out about it and they run away and London must have went with them.'' Lucas's Mom said.

We all tell them; they haven't spoken to us at all. And they have been missing since this morning. I started to get worried about Paige; she didn't have to run away. Paige could have come to any of us for help. But Paige is stubborn and won't admit for help.

My mom tells me and my friends to go to my room. We all go to my room, and I quickly start to panic.

"Why didn't I just tell Paige the truth? Would she still have been here if I did? Why didn't she call me before she left? Should I call her?" I said and I call Paige.

''Did Paige pick up?'' Toby asked.

''No, she didn't pick up. It went straight to voice-mail.'' I said. And I see Hanna calling Lucas.

''Lucas, didn't pick either.'' Hanna said.

''We have to put missing flyers around town. And maybe we can get clues if any one seen them.'' Spencer said.

''That's a great idea, we should them.'' Aria said. I really hope someone has seen them.

I want Paige to come home, and I will tell her I love her. I can't go to sleep I keep thinking about Paige. I miss her so much, I hope they are safe. I want to hear voice again.

_Few days later- _

We are putting flyers around town; so far no one has seen them. Hanna didn't get enough sleep last night and I didn't either. I see Paige's dad also putting flyers around he works. Everyone is doing something to bring them home.

Hanna goes to Lucas's house to see how his mother is doing. I go with Hanna last night she called me crying. She is worried about him hoping nothing bad happen to him. We are in his room looking around. I see Hanna holding an action figure to her chest.

''Hanna, how are you feeling?'' I asked.

''I miss him, I had no idea what was going on with him.'' Hanna said sadly.

''I miss all of them. Last night I couldn't sleep at all, we all want them home.'' I said and I give her a hug.

We stayed for a bit talking with Lucas's mom. She is a really nice lady; she even showed us baby pictures of him. We liked the pictures and she even made us coffee. She happy Hanna and Lucas are dating, Luca's dad I'm not sure about him. He does miss Lucas but has a hard time showing his feelings.

''He miss Lucas, last night we both cried.'' Lucas's mom said. We are siting drinking coffee.

''Is always tough on Lucas?'' Hanna asked.

''He can be tough on Lucas. Growing up my husband's father didn't show affection to him. That's the only thing he knew from his father is discipline. I'm not making excuses for him.'' Lucas's mom said.

''Would, he try to show affection to Lucas?'' I asked.

''I have feeling when Lucas, comes back home. He will tell Lucas he loves him.'' Lucas's mom said.

Hanna and I left, I drive Hanna home. I go to Paige's house and when I go up stairs. I see Paige's mom crying holding picture.

''Mrs. McCullers are you okay?'' I asked going inside the room.

''Oh hi Emily, I was just looking at Paige's room. How are you sweetie?'' She asked me.

''I miss Paige a lot, do you hate me? Cause Paige and I used to date.'' I said. I go sit next to her on the bed.

''No, Sweetie I don't hate you. I can never do that; I accept you and Paige dating. I didn't know my husband would that to Paige. And you can call me June.'' She said.

''I'm happy you accept that Paige is gay. I care for her a lot, I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to break up with her. I want them to come home so badly.'' I said.

''If you made Paige happy, I'm okay with that. I love my daughter and I want to see her happy. When you and Paige became friends she was happy. She had this big smile on her, like she won a prize. From there on I had a feeling Paige liked girls. I didn't say anything because I wanted her to come out on her own. The way she spoke about you I knew. Emily when you become a mother; you will notice stuff about your kids.'' June said.

''I had no idea; Paige spoke like that about me. Paige always made me laugh and made me feel safe. When I came out of the closet, my mom wasn't happy. But my dad is okay with me being gay. My mom came around and accepted that I'm gay.'' I said. I notice Paige's phone is still here. So they never took their phones.

''That's great your parents, accept who you are. Emily are you hungry?'' June said.

''Yes I'm hungry, what are we going to eat?'' I said.

''I'm going to cook chicken with macaroni and cheese.'' June said.

She starts cooking, and she tells me London story. London and Paige always been together since they were kids. Paige looks up to London like a big brother, London has two older sisters. Be he doesn't get along with them, he never met his dad. And his mother lives in Seattle with her new husband. He came to live with Paige's family, for a while. He is not sure what to do with his life.

We sit down to eat and we talk more. June looks at the empty seats and starts to cry. I hold her hand for comfort. This hurts all of us not just her, I hope they come home soon.

**Paige's POV- **

We are in Springfield, Illinois and we stopped at a small gas station. It's been a few days since we ran away. We haven't called home, and I can't stop thinking about Emily. Lucas thinks Emily lied about the break up. He said it's odd my dad wants to send me to straight camp. On the same day Emily breaks up with me, I'm trying to put the clues together.

Now we all get out the car, and stretch our legs. London is putting gas in the car, Lucas and I go inside the store. Every state we will go to I will collect postcards. And we hardly said anything to each other since we got into Springfield.

''Why, are you buying that?'' I asked Lucas.

''Why not, it will be fun to take pictures.'' Lucas said buying Kodak camera the classic. I thought they stopped making disposable cameras.

''You are right, we should take pictures and remember.'' I said. We pay for the gas and go to this small diner called D & J Café.

We go inside and we sit a booth. The waitress come and takes our orders. We talk about where we are going next. When we were in Indiana London bought a USA map.

''What are we going to do, or just drive anywhere.'' I said.

''And we should be careful how we spend the money. But driving anywhere will be fine.'' Lucas said.

''We should just drive anywhere. And have fun we can do anything now.'' London said. The waitress brings our food and we start eating.

''What are we going to do?'' I asked again.

''Let's just drive to another state. There is not much to do in this town.'' Lucas said.

We get done eating and we go back to the car. We look at the map and we are going to Missouri. From there we are going anywhere. It's my turn to drive Lucas sits in the back seat. London sits in the front with me; again we don't talk for a while.

I'm not sure I long I been driving. But I think we are going the right way, while I'm drive. We don't talk at all we are not mad each other. This is a big risk we took run away. I wonder if my dad would accept me being gay, I'm not even sure if my mom is okay me being gay. I'm glad London is here with us growing up we were always together. We did anything together didn't matter what it was. I'm worry about Lucas if his dad will ever forgive him. I'm not sure for how long we are going to run away.

''I think we should call home, let them know we are not dead.'' Lucas said.

''But we don't have our cell phones.'' London said.

''But there are pay phones we can use. I think Lucas is right we should call home.'' I said.

''Are you going to call Emily? Cause I will call Hanna and my mom.'' Lucas said.

''You should call Emily, she really cares about you.'' London said.

''London, since you came to stay with us. You haven't spoken about your family, is everything okay.'' I said.

''Paige, don't change don't subject. You are right I haven't spoken about them. I got into an argument and it didn't turn out right. So I left and I went to Rosewood, and I haven't spoken them since I left. I got into argument with my mom and sisters. And I don't want to talk about it.'' London said.

''You know I won't force to talk about it. I will call my mom first then Emily and it will be a week since we left.'' I said. I turn on the radio The Clash – 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go' comes on. And we sing along.

''Darlin' you got to let me know. Should I stay or should I go? If you say that you are mine. I'll be here 'til the end of time so you got to let me know. Should I stay or should I go?'' London sings.

''It's always tease tease tease. You're happy when I'm on my knees; One day is fine and next is black. So if you want me off your back, Well come on an' let me know. Should I stay or should I go?'' Lucas sings.

''This indecision's buggin' me (Indecisión me molesta). If you don't want me, set me free (Si no me quieres, librame). Exactly whom I'm supposed to be (Dime! ¿Qué tengo ser?). Don't you know which clothes even fit me? (¿Sabes que ropa me quedar?). Come on and let me know (Pero tienes que decir). Should I cool it or should I blow? (¿Me debo ir o quedarme?)'' I sing and they sing the chorus.

We keep listening to the radio and some songs we sing along. It's getting dark out here. It really has been a long drive to Drexel, Missouri. We go to a cheap motel and we get a room. We get two beds, and we go to sleep. It's late at night London and Lucas share a bed. I'm looking at the ceiling it takes me a while to go to sleep. And it's raining really hard so we can't go out, maybe tomorrow we go out.

_**A/N: The Spanish words are the same meaning in English in the song.**_


	18. Colony Collapse

**Chapter 17: Colony Collapse**

**Emily's POV-**

It's late at night I still can't sleep. I lost focus in school and in swimming also, I miss Paige a lot. I wonder what would have had happen, if I told the truth to Paige. If I told Paige the truth would she have believed me that I'm not sure. I see my phone ringing its on silent. It's an unknown number from different state. I let ring few times and it stops ringing. The same number is ringing again on the ring I pick it up.

''Hello? Who is calling?" I asked.

''_Emily, it's me Paige.'' Paige said my heart beats fast and I smile. _

''Oh my god, Paige where are you? I miss you.'' I said

''_I'm miss you too I really do. I can't home my dad wants to send me away.'' Paige said._

''Paige, come home please we all miss you. Your mom came back she knows everything.'' I said.

''_Emily, what you mean she knows everything?'' Paige asked._

''Your parents and Lucas's parents they were looking for you three. Your mom knows we used to date. Paige please don't be mad and she accepts you that you are gay.''

''_Emily, I'm not mad because you told her. What is the real reason you broke up with me.''_ _Paige said._

''Paige, your dad found out we were dating. He came and told me to break up with you. I didn't want to but he said if I don't break up with you, he will send you away. And I lied of saying I found someone else, and I still have feelings for you. The breakup of everything I said was a lie Paige you have to believe me. Do you believe me?'' I said.

''_Emily, I'm still hurt about the break up. My dad was going to send to a straight camp. I got scared so I thought running away I only thought the easy out. I do believe you but what you said hurt me a lot. Lie or not I'm still hurt but I won't hate you forever. I can't go home and I don't know when I'm coming home.'' Paige said my eyes fill up with tears._

''Paige, you and the guys have to come home. It hurt us that you three ran away, your mom cries every day. She misses you and London and Lucas's mom is hoping he comes back home. Do you know it hurts Hanna and I we felt like we couldn't help you two. Because you and Lucas never told us what was going on you can't always run from you problems.'' I said.

''_I'm sorry I hurt you and my family. I miss you every day and I miss my mom so much. Right now I can't go home it happen so fast. When I found out what my dad was going to do. We broke up I couldn't turn to you_ _what you said I thought it was true. I know I could have gone to Spencer or Aria for help. But I wasn't thinking and I was scared even at my lowest point I don't ask for help. It was not like before we were friends and we stopped being friends. I hated the world I hated myself __and how I looked.'' Paige said and I hear her crying. Tears go down my cheeks._

''Paige, I'm sorry you went through that. But come home so we can work it out. And make sure your dad won't send you away. You will always mean so much to me I don't ever want to let you go. Paige it's going to be two weeks since you and guys left. Please Paige don't run away any more.'' I plead with Paige.

''_Emily, I have to go on. Don't call back on this number its phone from a motel. I miss you so much.'' Paige said. _

''When you call back? It doesn't feel right when you are not here.'' I said.

''_I don't know to be honest. We are always moving around to other states. I can't make any promise that I can't keep. But I will try to call you again. But I have to go.'' Paige said._

''Okay, I wish you weren't running away from your problem. Paige, please be safe I want you back home in one piece.'' I said and Paige giggles.

''_Okay, I will be safe. Bye Emily get some sleep and sorry for calling you late.'' Paige said. We both hang up._

I go back to bed, hearing Paige's voice made me happy. I hope it doesn't take Paige forever for to come home.

_Next day-  
_Hanna told me Lucas called her last night. And she was happy he called. He said the same thing what Paige told me. They can't come home yet but they are always moving around. He told Hanna he loves her and Hanna said it back. I also told Hanna what Paige and I talked about.

I told Spencer, Aria and Toby that Paige called. They are happy they are safe. We are in school now I still can't focus. I haven't been going to swim practice I want a sign that Paige will come home.

I leave school early to go home and I reached to my car I start to cry. I remember the phone conversation I had last night.

''Emily, what happen?'' Toby asked coming next to me and holding me.

''I miss Paige, I want her to come home.'' I said crying.

''Emily, she will come home.'' Toby said still holding me.

''I love Paige.'' I said crying.

''I'm going to take you home.'' Toby said.

Toby takes me home and he carried me up to my room. Toby stayed with me until I felt a little bit better.

_Next day in health class- _

I tell Mr. Bert that I haven't been doing the project and he knows Paige is missing. But I did give him back the doll.

''Emily, I understand why you didn't do the project. But you can write an essay of everything of what happen and write how you feel. And I will give a grade if you write the essay.'' Mr. Bert said.

''Okay, I will write that.'' I said. I go sit at my desk and I start to write but it's hard.

_Paige and I used to be friends in middle school, but I listened to someone telling me not to be friends with her. We stopped being friends and when Paige and I first started this project. But she wasn't happy that she was that I was her project partner. At first I told her I was sorry for stopping being her friend but still had the anger inside her. When we started the project we got along. But she only had spoken to me about the project nothing else._

_Later on we had feelings for each other, and we dated in secret. I love her and I miss her so much I want her to come home…._

''Mr. Bert I can't finish it, it's too hard for me to write about it.''I said. I give it to him and I leave the class. I go home and I go take shower, and I start to cry.

**Paige's POV-**

_Kirby, Arkansas-_

We had been taking turns of driving now we are here at small cheap motel. Its night time and we are going to Kingfish dive bar. The place looks like a house but it has a great style to it. We go inside and we sit at the bar. That night when I call Emily I was happy to hear voice. I didn't know really it would cause her pain when we ran away. I'm happy she still has feelings for me but I don't how everything we will be if I go back home. And I have spoken to my mom and I miss my mom so much. She tells me to come back home that my dad won't send me away.

We order pizza and Pabst Blue Ribbon beers. Luckily London order for us and we didn't get caught. When Lucas called Hanna she was really happy everyone wants us to come home. We talked about it Lucas and I we are still scare what will happen. London gave us an idea to get matching tattoos, its anchor with a banner saying one for all. London wants to get it on his ribs and that will be painful. Lucas said he will get it on his back and I'm still thinking about it. Right now we are eating and London is drinking a lot of beers.

''Hey sweet cheeks, want to have some fun?'' A weird guy said to me.

''No, leave me alone.'' I said.

''Come on sweet cheeks, I will show you a good time.'' He said.

''Hey leave my cousin alone.'' London said. And Lucas is making sure they don't fight.

''Wanna fight you punk.'' Weird guys said then his friends stand behind him we are out number.

''London, let's leave we don't want any trouble.'' Lucas said. London punches the guy in the jaw and now everyone is fighting.

''Paige, we have to get out of here.'' Lucas yelled. Almost everyone fights and throwing stuff. Lucas and I grab London we leave the bar running like hell. We run really fast going back Daisy Motel where we are staying. Lucas takes out the key opens the door fast we all go inside the room. The bar wasn't far away from the motel it was a five minute walk to the bar.

''What the fuck is wrong with you!?'' I yelled at London. The three of us we are trying to catch our breath.

''I was trying to protect you!'' London yelled back at me.

''Why the fuck you would punch the guy! He was a fucking biker in a gang!'' Lucas yelled at London.

''Now you two are mad at for what I did.'' London said.

''Dude, you are fucking drunk and you started a fucking fight in the bar. That's what I'm mad at. We could have been hurt or killed! You didn't think at all.'' I said.

''London, we told you not to drink a lot of beers.'' Lucas said and London walks up to him.

''Don't tell me what to do!'' London yelled. He pushes Lucas causing him to fall on the bed. Both of them start to fight they are punching each other. I'm trying to stop them before it gets bad.

''Stop fighting!'' I yelled trying to grab London because he is on top of Lucas. Then I get hit on my lip because London tried to push me away. I fall on the floor with pain.

''London, look what you did!'' Lucas I hear him say.

''Paige, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.'' London said. Both of them helping me to get up. I sit on the bed and I taste blood on my lip and it hurts.

''It fucking hurts!'' I yelled.

''I'm sorry for causing the fight. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry for hitting you Lucas.'' London said.

''I'm still mad at you. Only because you said sorry does not mean I will forgive you right away.'' Lucas said.

''I understand I don't blame you.'' London said.

The three of us get ready for bed we got a room with two beds. So London will get his own bed and I will share with Lucas. London fell asleep fast and so did Lucas well for me I'm just staring in the dark.

I keep thinking what will happen when go back to Rosewood. I do miss home a lot I always had strong feelings for Emily. I think I might be in love with her and I never been in love before. Everything is changing fast it really easy I don't know what we will do tomorrow.

_New Orleans, Louisiana- _

When we woke up we didn't say a word to each other. We agreed to go to Louisiana. It was my turn to drive and the ride was really silence. Now we are in the French Quarter we parked the car by a restaurant. And we go inside and eat because we are not sure what do next.

''I think we should the matching tattoo. I know we gotten into a fight back in Arkansas. But we are best friends we will always get into arguments no friendship is great. And I'm glad we are best friends we have good times and bad times.'' I said.

''Wow, I'm shock you will say about getting a tattoo. Well you two are the only ones I rather get matching tattoos. And Paige, you are right not all friendships are prefect.'' London said.

''I love you guys but there are times you two get on my nerves. Well I did like the idea of the anchor. I think it's a good time to get a tattoo here, but Paige and I we are not eighteen.'' Lucas said.

''True, but you two can still get a tattoo with me. I just have to sign the paper saying I agree to let you two get a tattoo. So should we go get now?'' London said.

We leave the restaurant and we find a tattoo shop called Electric LadyLand. We go inside London talks with the tattoo artist. London pays the guy and we excited to get a tattoo. Our parents will kill us but they won't see where we got it. London, Lucas we each get different tattoo artist. London will get the tattoo on his rib Lucas on his back and I will get on the side of my hip.

The tattoo artist I got her name is Shana, I push my jeans down little bit not too much. I lay down on the chair Shana puts on gloves and starts tattooing. It hurts it's on my right hip I see London in pain. And Lucas is in pain but not bed as London.

''Is one of them is your boyfriend?'' Shana asked.

''No, the guy getting tattoo on the ribs is my cousin. And the other guy is my best friend and I'm single and gay.'' I said.

''Oh okay, you are too cute to be single and I'm gay too also single.'' Shana said and I smile.

''I was dating someone but I don't want to talk about it. How long you been tattooing?'' I said.

''I been tattooing for five years now. Is this your first tattoo?'' Shana said.

''Yeah, it's my first time and its hurts.'' I said.

''Well the tattoo is on your hip and it will hurt because it's hitting your bone. Just hang in there I just did the outline. Now I will shade in around the anchor then I will write the words. You are doing something later?'' Shana said.

''No, not really why?'' I said.

''Do you want to come to a party? And you can bring them if you want. Just want to see you again and have fun.'' Shana said. I'm single also Emily and I we are not together. Going to a party will be fun for us.

''Okay, we will go just give me the address of where to meet you.'' I said.

''Great, it will be a house party, your tattoo will be done soon.'' Shana said.

Ten minutes later Shana gets done with the tattoo. I look at London's tattoo it came out great and Lucas tattoo came out great too. Shana gives me the address of the party. We go to a motel and I tell them about the party and they want to go also. We start to get ready and since that phone call I made to Emily, I haven't called her back at all. I can't lie to her and say I'm happy I left Rosewood. I'm not happy I want to hold her and tell I love her. To be honest I would have never thought I would fall in love because it's hard for me to believe someone will truly love me.

Then I keep thinking what if she doesn't love me like that. Then I made myself a fool for telling her and I haven't told the guys yet that I love her. We get done getting ready. So we leave the motel and go to the party.

''London, please don't repeat what you did at the bar fighting.'' Lucas said.

''I won't okay I promise. Paige, I think she wants to get into your pants will you let her.'' London said. Lucas is driving and London is sitting in the back seat.

''We won't have sex we will just have fun.'' I sad in a rush.

''Lucas, I bet you ten dollars Shana does want to have sex with Paige.'' London said.

''I bet you Paige, will do it.'' Lucas said.

''Fuck you guys, talking like I'm not here.'' I said.

''Awww, come on Paige we are just joking.'' London said.

We are here at the party we go inside and Shanna sees us and we greet each other. London is talking to people and so is Lucas but then Shana asked me to dance.

''Do you live around here?'' Shanna asked.

''No, I don't we are traveling state to state. We are leaving tomorrow afternoon.'' I said.

''Oh that's bad, I was going to ask you out. Let's go someone and talk in private.'' Shana said.

Shana takes me to a room and she locks the door, I sit on the bed. Shana sits next to me our faces get closer she puts her hand on my cheek and we kiss. Shana gently lie me down on the bed my hands behind her neck. Her hand goes on my hip and then I feel her lips on my neck.

''Shana, wait I can't do this.'' I said and Shana stops kissing me.

''Why not?'' Shana asked.

''I can't do this I'm still a virgin.'' I said. We both sit up and I look at my hands hoping she won't make fun of me.

''Oh, hey don't ashamed I understand I really do. You got someone back home?'' Shana said and I look at her.

''Yeah, I do we broke up but I love her.'' I said.

''That's great, when are you going to tell her. Before someone else takes her for good.'' Shana said.

''I haven't told her yet. I left we got into ugly break up but she says she still has feelings for me.'' I said.

''Maybe you should work it out. If you really love her work it out then from there see if you two get back together.'' Shana said.

''I don't know.'' I said.

''You scare to fall in love with her for some reason. If you don't tell her you will regret it.'' Shana said.

''You are right I don't want to regret it.'' I said.

**Lucas's POV-**

We leave the party and London drive us back to the motel. Paige told us of what happen with Shana. I'm happy Shana and Paige didn't have sex, I miss Hanna so much I did call her last night. She wants us to come home and she told me about her day. We are back to the motel and we go inside, Paige lies down on the bed. London is taking a shower and I'm watching tv basic channel. After I called Hanna I called my mom she was happy I called and she cried. I cried also because I miss her a lot my mom told me that my dad miss me too.

London gets done taking a shower and then Paige goes in the bathroom. London fall asleep fast I change my clothes and I go to sleep.

_Next day-  
_I woke up early and I took a shower then Paige wakes up. London is still sleeping Paige goes outside to get breakfast then Paige comes back to room yelling.

''The car has been stolen and everything else that was inside!'' Paige yelled. Then London wakes up.

''Please me you are fucking joking!'' I yelled I go outside and Paige is right.

''London did you leave the keys inside the fucking car!'' Paige yelled.

''Fuck! I left everything in there the money and keys!'' London yelled.

''Fucking idiot now we have no money and no car to leave this damn state!'' I yelled.

We leave the motel with the clothes we have left. And now we are walking on the highway thinking what to do. Can't believe he left everything in the car.

''I want to go home.'' Paige said.

''What about your dad?" I asked.

''I don't care I just want to go home. I miss my mom and Emily.'' Paige said.

''Me too, I want to go home.'' I said.

''Paige, don't lie you scare of your dad.'' London said. Paige stops and looks at him.

''You think you are tough just because you are older than me. Guess what, you are just a damn loser. Thinking you can do anything only because you left home.'' Paige said with anger.

''Oh really, you are just scare little girl who is afraid to be gay out in public. And stop fucking talking about Emily she is just damn small town girl!'' London yelled.

''Guys! Stop fighting.'' I said.

''Fuck you London, and talk about Emily like she is a just slut!'' Paige yelled and pushes London.

''Fuck you Paige and fuck you Lucas! Why don't you two just growing some fucking balls.'' London yelled.

''Oh really fuck you London and go fuck yourself.'' Paige yelled.

Paige and London start fighting I try to break them up. But somehow we all fall on the ground. I get trying to get Paige of London and I grab pushing her away from him.

''Stop fighting! We have to think how to get home.'' I yelled.

London and Paige try to fight again but I stopped them. Then this RV stops and this old lady opens the door looking at us.

''Do you three need a ride?'' The old lady asked.

''We are trying to go to Rosewood, Pennsylvania. But we have no money we have nothing in us.'' I said.

''We are going to New York City, we can drive you three there.'' The old guys said sitting on the driver sit.

''MY name is Dakota and this is my Husband Tony.'' She said.

''I'm Lucas that is Paige and London.'' I said. We greet each other.

''We come on in, we don't mind giving you a ride.'' Tony said.

We go inside and we tell them our story, I'm happy we are going home. And I hope London and Paige would stop being mad at each other.


End file.
